Brothers Conflict: La historia de Asuka Hinata
by Aoi Taniyama-san
Summary: Seria y siempre con el ceño fruncido (a menos que algo de verdad le guste), Asuka no es la típica protagonista que se deja seducir por trece hermanastros de lo más atractivos. Con el único propósito de regresar a su antiguo hogar, Asuka intenta no encariñarse mucho con los Asahina. Pero...¿Y si uno de ellos resulta convertirse en alguien especial?
1. Capítulo 00 Prólogo

Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo. Por favor, sean gentiles conmigo y no me maten si la historia es aburrida :c

Género: Reverse harem, romance, comedia, familia y amistad. D: o bueno, eso es lo que yo creo.

Advertencia: OoC. Los personajes no serán iguales que el verdadero Brothers Conflict, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer que cambien mucho. Sin querer me salen fuera de sí. :B

Bro. Con. No es mío, sino de Atsuko Kanase, Takeshi Mizuno y Ukyo. Sólo Asuka-chan es mía. :3

Dx o eso fue lo que leí, quien sabe. Tal vez me equivoque, buscaré en otras fuentes para asegurarme.

* * *

**_Capítulo 00. Prólogo._**

— ¡¿Una chica se unirá a nuestra familia?! —Pronunciaron al unísono los hermanos de la familia Asahina. Posteriormente a aquella exclamación de sorpresa, reinó el silencio en el quinto piso de ''Sunrise Residence''. El segundo hijo, Ukyo, quien había dado tal impresionante noticia, afirmó quedamente al tiempo que daba una exhalación.

—Eso es correcto. —Dijo, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo con un simple movimiento. —Se ha decidido que la hija del futuro esposo de nuestra madre va a vivir con nosotros en esta casa. El esposo es el aventurero Rintaro Hinata, ya lo han visto en la televisión, es muy famoso.

Masaomi, el mayor de los hermanos, abrió la boca entre aún sorprendido y un poco emocionado: —Me pregunto cómo será la hija de un aventurero... —murmuró. Sus ojos brillaron a la nada.

...~ ¡¿Tendrá que venir al estilo aventurero?!~...

—Una niña ha de venir a vivir a una casa llena de hombres por sí misma, eh? Todos sabemos lo que va a pasar. —una risa coqueta y seductora salió de los labios del tercer hijo, Kaname.

Entre todos los que se encontraban en la sala familiar, Tsubaki el más activo, se levantó de un salto y chilló de alegría, abrazando a su hermano gemelo Azusa con un entusiasmo asfixiante.

— ¡Esto es genial!, ¡Tener una hermana de verdad es realmente maravilloso! ¡Hasta ahora he tenido sólo hermanitas en el 2D!—exclamó.

—Oh, Tsubaki, sí que tienes algo con las hermanas pequeñas. —murmuró Azusa, palmeando el brazo del chico, sin apartarse de mala manera pero queriendo que aflojara un poco el agarre, puesto que si no lo hacía, probablemente terminaría ahogado.

— ¡Si, si! Es por eso que voy a hacer que me llame "Onii-chan", Ahhh...Ese sonido refrescante... ¡No logro esperar, ya quiero que me diga "Onii-chan"!—Hizo un puchero, sin poder soportar al aguardo del nuevo miembro en la familia. — ¡Ya no puedo más!, ¿Debería de hacer que mis pequeños hermanos sean_ moe_* y me digan también "Onii-chan"?

Los menores a él, como lo eran Fuuto, Yusuke y Subaru, temblaron de pies a cabeza horrorizados por las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor: —Nunca vamos a decirlo. —replicaron, alejándose y ocultándose detrás del sillón. Con los traumas que tenían ya era suficiente.

—Si cuando venga nuestra hermana menor ella nos ayudara a limpiar y cocinar, entonces este lugar lleno de hombres seguramente se convertirá en un paraíso.—dijo Masaomi, recordando como la mayoría de sus hermanos acostumbraba a combinar la ropa sucia con la limpia y la vez que uno de los menores intentó cocinar, todavía tenía marcas de aquel momento.

—Seguro que suena bien, eh? Eso me hace querer vivir en el mismo piso que ella. —concordó Kaname. No tardó en aparecer un teatro mental que rodeó a los hermanos, en él estaba Kaname y su futura hermana. En la escena, Kaname abrazaba a la chica desde atrás cuando ella intentaba cocinar, sosteniendo su delicada cintura entre sus manos y susurrándole en el oído palabras que la hacían abochornarse de amor, cayendo en sus garras muy fácilmente.

—Eso es...es...—El onceavo hijo se sonrojó al imaginarlo. —Un poco como... ¡¿Una pareja casada?!

— ¿Por lo que en otras palabras, ella es como una gerente femenina?—opinó Subaru. Todos lo miraron extraño, preguntándose como rayos había llegado a esa conclusión por sí sólo.

—Suba-chan, necesitas salir más a menudo. —rió el tercer hijo, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda, carcajeándose del pobre chico.

—Me pregunto cómo será onee-chan... ¿Será ella linda?, ¿Será amable?, ¡Me pregunto si ella va a querer jugar conmigo!—exclamó Wataru, ilusionado por tener un diferente miembro en la familia. Lo que más le encantaba era jugar, esperaba que su hermana mayor fuera la mujer ideal para él.

—La longitud de su cabello...corto... Mediano... ¿O tal vez largo?—se preguntó Louis, tomando uno de sus largos mechones del cabello para simular al de la chica. Anhelaba que su hermanastra tuviese un cabello hermoso y sano, sino era así, él la cuidaría con sus propias manos.

—La talla de su pecho... ¿Será una copa 'A'?... ¿O una Copa 'B'?... ¿O tal vez incluso una copa 'C'?—Uno de los hermanos no tardó en sacar su más oscura perversión al aire, haciendo que sus anteojos brillarán de forma extraña y un imaginario hilito de saliva cayera por su barbilla.

—No, no, tal vez incluso una copa 'D' o 'E'...—se burló Kaname de los pensamientos indecorosos de Ukyo.

— ¡No voy a permitir esos pensamientos indecentes a mis espaldas!—chilló éste, ocultando su fetiche. —Bien—intentó cambiar de tema, ajustándose las gafas de manera intelectual. —, vamos a poner a imouto-chan en la habitación que usó Natsume.

— ¡Yai! ¡La habitación contigua a la mía!—dijo Tsubaki, saltando de un lado a otro. Así podría pasar más tiempo con su hermanita querida.

— ¿La puerta siguiente, eh?—murmuró Asuza, rascándose la nuca.

Unos cuantos siguieron a Ukyo hasta el piso donde estaba la antigua habitación de uno de los trillizos, utilizó la llave para abrir dicha sección y entraron, comenzando a mover las cajas. Bueno, sólo Tsubaki y Azusa lo hicieron, Ukyo y Masaomi no hicieron absolutamente nada. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato, los mayores iniciaron una conversación entre ellos, mientras observaban a los otros trabajar.

— ¿Le dijiste a Natsume que una hermanita vivirá con nosotros?—preguntó tímidamente Masaomi.

—Estoy seguro de que Tsubaki y Asuza lo harán. —aseguró Ukyo, encogiéndose de hombros, confiando en sus hermanos.

Los gemelos comenzaron a sacar las cajas de la habitación, reuniéndolas en el pasillo afuera de esta. Asuza dejó una caja en el piso, se limpió algunas gotitas de sudor que caía de su frente y volteó su rostro hacia Tsubaki.

— ¿Le dijiste a Natsume que una hermanita vivirá con nosotros?—le preguntó a escondidas de los mayores. Sabía que su hermano era muy olvidadizo, así que se lo recordó.

— ¡Lo haré después!—contestó Tsubaki, restándole importancia a algo que, según él, no se le pasaría luego. —Ya hemos movido siete cajas. —

Gracias a eso, Natsume no supo que tendría una hermanita pequeña hasta el día de la boda, tampoco se le hizo extraño que las pertenencias que había dejado en su casa al momento de mudarse, se las hubiesen enviado a su departamento.

Y en medio de una cena en Italia, Hikaru, el cuarto hijo se enteró que su madre se volvería a casar, reaccionando de un modo muy tranquilo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mamá se casa otra vez?!... ¡Puedo oler el aroma de una nueva pieza a través de la frontera!

* * *

**_Extra 01._**

— Ahora que estamos juntos, ¿qué es lo que les gustaría hacer por ella? Yo quiero cuidarla cuando se enferme.

— Voy a dar sus oraciones de agradecimiento.

— Si algo problemático le sucede, yo me ocuparé de ella en la corte.

— ¡Voy a decir todas las líneas que quiera oír!

—…Yo también.

— ¿Voy a cortar su cabello?

— Yo la ayudaré a estudiar.

— Le enseñaré a jugar baloncesto.

— Yo la protegeré si es intimidada.

— Puedo cantar una canción si quiere.

— ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada, así que…! ¡Voy a conseguir que onee-chan me mime mucho!

\- ...

— ¡Wataru!, ¡eso es tan injusto!

\- ¡Tsu-kun, suéltalo!

— ¿Mi…mimado?

— Oh, qué bello sonido.

—Ahhh… hagan lo que quieran, ya me cansé.

—¡Ukyo!, ¡No te vayas! A-ayúdame a separarlos.

**_Fin del Extra 01._**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena? :3 _**


	2. Capítulo 01 Camino a Sunrise Residence

Hola de nuevo n.n aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo (que en realidad es el primero, el otro era prólogo. lol.) de este fanfic.

Antes de iniciar la historia me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración. Para el prólogo me basé en el manga Bro. Con. Puru Puru, porque pensé: ''independientemente de quien fuese su hermana, ellos aún no la conocen, cierto? Así que la reacción al tener a una nueva hermanita sería la misma.'' En ese momento fue lo que mi cabecita pensó u.u gomenasai.

Esta historia estará muy alejada del manga, ya que Asuka es mía y ella no tendrá las misma reacciones que Ema, de hecho espero hacerla toda una loquisha XD. Por lo que lamento mucho decepcionar a los que creyeron que era todo del manga :c Pero os suplico que por favor le den una oportunidad a este fanfic, please. Aunque sea un poquito, prometo que la historia no será tan mala :(

Mi gato les manda saludos, jejeje es tan kawaii =w=

Mmm... Y bueno, eso es todo c:

Bro. Con. no me pertenece, sino a quien tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una historia con tan sexys hermanos.

* * *

**_Capítulo 01. Camino a ''Sunrise Residence''_**

_Dos días antes de la llamada a la casa Asahina.  
_  
— ¡Pero papá!, ¡Estoy bien aquí sola!—protestó, golpeando con fuerza su mano contra la mesita de la sala. Su ceño siempre fruncido hacia inescrutable su estado de ánimo, pero su padre, Rintaro Hinata, estaba seguro de que se encontraba enojada, no, más que eso, furibunda.

No hace más de cinco minutos acababa de darle la gran noticia de que estaba a punto de casarse con la famosa Miwa Asahina y, que sin decirle, hacía cinco meses que estaba comprometido. En cuanto Asuka se recobró de la primera ''sorpresa'', su padre soltó otra peor. Miwa tenía hijos, muchos, no le dijo cuántos, pero quería que ella viviera con ellos. En la misma casa. Juntos.

—Asuka, por favor. Entiende que aún eres joven como para vivir por tu cuenta, es mejor que estés con los hijos de Miwa, son buenas personas. —insistió Rintaro, mientras intentaba apaciguar a su hija. Ésta comenzó a dar vueltas por la pieza, rodeando los muebles y agarrándose la cabeza de forma desesperada. Demasiada información para un sólo día.

— ¡No quiero!, Nunca me dijiste que te casarías de nuevo. —musitó afligida.

Si bien no tenían entre ellos una relación muy estrecha, el que no le hubiese contado algo tan significativo como lo era casarse, había lastimado a Asuka muy en el fondo. Pero, como la mayoría de las chicas como ella, lo ocultaban enojándose o haciendo una máscara de apatía.

—Te lo digo ahora, ya no quiero más réplicas. Es por tu bien. —expresó.

—No es cierto. —le contradijo con un mohín. —Quieres que esté allá sólo porque... porque... porque... ¡Deja que se me ocurra algo y verás!

—Hija, por favor. —instó ya cansado, se masajeó la sien y esperó que ambos se mirasen a los ojos para poder transmitir sus palabras. Asuka se detuvo y quedó frente a él. —Mira, si no te dije antes que me casaba, fue porque no sabía cómo expresarlo. Sé que está mal que lo diga a semanas de la boda, pero lo hecho está hecho. Quiero que vivas en un lugar donde puedas estar en familia, quiero que estés a salvo.

—Pero todos son hombres, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a tu única hija a vivir con quién sabe cuántas personas del sexo masculino, algunos con las hormonas revolucionadas, que probablemente ataquen cuando esté desprevenida? Es muy irresponsable. —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hija, estoy seguro de que sabrás defenderte si ese es el caso. —contestó sonriendo, su pequeña Asuka era de lo más valerosa si a ese tipo de escenarios se trataba. —Conozco a sus hijos y sé que no son capaces de lastimarte o forzarte. ¡Mira el lado positivo! Puedes elegir un novio.

—Estás loco, papá. Ya me cansé de discutir esto. —gruñó.

—Entonces acepta.

— ¡No puedo!, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo dejar el lugar donde he vivido durante los dieciséis años de mi vida? Es difícil. —dijo. No sabía en qué momento se había sentado o en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a escocer. Sólo que no quería marcharse. — Siempre viajas o estas divirtiéndote, no sabes las veces que enfermé o las veces que intenté cocinar por mí misma en esta casa. Este lugar es importante para mí y no voy a abandonarlo por un capricho tuyo.

—Asuka...—murmuró preocupado, quiso aproximar su mano a los cabellos castaños de su hija, levantar su rostro y abrazarla a modo de compresión pero, algo lo frenaba. Algo dentro de él que se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido buen padre. —Amo a Miwa, no es un capricho.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Su padre había dicho...?

—Perdóname por no estar contigo pero, si accedes a esto, te juro que no estarás sola. Miwa, sus hijos, tú y yo, formemos una familia. —

Sintiéndose vencida, Asuka caviló un poco las cosas. Había algo que ella quería, lo llevaba en la mente más de varios meses. Y veía que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo ahora.

—Viviré allá con una condición. —murmuró, se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró.

— ¿Una condición?, ¿Cuál?—preguntó su padre, feliz de que en una parte aceptara.

— Que sólo viviré con ellos hasta ser mayor de edad. Después de eso, quiero que me dejes escoger si deseo vivir sola. Quiero regresar y estar aquí. Sé que esperas tener una familia pero, nunca te he pedido nada. Por favor. —suplicó, juntó sus manos y lo miró con los ojos fulgurando de expectación.

—... Podemos discutirlo. —dijo a cambio.

—La condición será sólo en caso de que no me sienta a gusto, papá. Si soy feliz no me iré de allí. —sentenció y, dando su última palabra, añadió: —Piénsalo, es lo único que yo pido.

* * *

_Actualidad. _

—Me han dicho que llegará dentro de una hora, ¿Ya está todo preparado? —exclamó Ukyo, conociendo a sus hermanos temía que no tuvieran nada listo. —No quiero extrañezas. Por una vez en su vida sean normales. —amenazó cuando todos contestaron que las cosas estaban en orden.

—Claro, tranquilo. Ya hemos acomodado sus cosas en la habitación de Natsume. —Dijo Tsubaki— ¡Ya quiero que llegue!, ¿Seguro que en una hora?, ¿No puedes hacer que se adelante?

—¿Me ves cara de mago?

—Si la recibes así terminarás por espantarla. —Azusa pretendió tranquilizar a su hermano, algo que fue en vano cuando al chico le resplandecieron los ojos y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar.

—Espero con ansias a que llegue mi querida imouto-chan. —comentó Kaname, quien a diferencia del otro, mantenía una calma y se ajustaba la corbata de modo seductivo.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Masaomi y Wataru? Hace rato que no los veo. —inquirió Ukyo, desde que había iniciado los preparativos para la bienvenida no había sentido la presencia de esos dos.

—Fueron a jugar al parque. —le dijo Iori, quien los había visto partir a esa dirección al momento en que entró a la residencia.

—Y más cuando lo necesitaba, —se quejó en respuesta. Uno de los hermanos que pasaba fortuitamente por ahí, fue jalado del cuello de la camiseta. —Subaru, tú que eres atleta ayúdame a subir las últimas cajas y ponerlas dentro.

—S-Si.

—Mientras, los demás busquen algo lucrativo que hacer o sino ayuden en no estorbar.

* * *

Lejos de todo ese revuelo en ''Sunrise Residence'', Asuka miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de su nuevo domicilio, rechistando los dientes por no saber a dónde ir o que hacer ya que, cuando le podía ser de utilidad, su padre le había dado un croquis de palabrería y media, todas sin decirle la orientación del lugar.

— ¿Qué rayos es este mapa?— había gruñido irritada al notar lo que tenía escrito la hoja.

_"Los aventureros no necesitan mapas, sólo siguen sus corazones. Ahora vete. ¡Sigue tu corazón y encuentra la verdad en él!, ¡Eso te liberará hija mía!_

_De: Rintaro."_

Una venita sobresalió de su frente al finalizar de leer el supuesto 'croquis', aún después de haber consentido todo aquello a regañadientes, le seguía haciendo ese tipo de jueguitos que no le valían de apoyo en esos momentos.

— ¡Pero Kichiyouji es demasiado grande! ¿Por qué no me vi venir que harías esto?—se amonestó. Tantos años coexistiendo con su padre Rintaro y aún se asombraba del nivel de incuria que él tenía. ¿Y si se extraviaba?, ¿O terminaba al otro lado del mundo y la secuestraban por ser su hija? Pero claro, según Rintaro, ella tenía que seguir su corazón. Apenas iba a seguir caminando, cuando escuchó el claxon de una bicicleta, por instinto, corrió hacia un sitio seguro.

— ¡Cuidado, la onee-chan de allí!— oyó a lo lejos la voz de un niño, giró a ver de dónde provenía y, sin tener cuidado, sus pies perdieron equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el matorral que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Ouch!—gimió al sentir que una rama le picó en las costillas. Trató de levantarse, sosteniéndose de la pared, sus manos raspadas le hacían difícil poder hacerlo, le ardían demasiado.

Cuando lo logró, se sacudió los pantalones y la espalda con las partes ilesas de sus brazos, se contuvo al ver una manchita roja opacada por la mezclilla en su rodilla. Chistó, se sentó en la banqueta y se arremangó el pantalón para ver si era un corte serio, presintiendo que no lo era. Sopló la herida y con la yema de sus dedos tocó para ver si no dolía al tacto.

—Hey, eso fue peligroso, Wataru. —habló un hombre, que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido, cerca de ella.

— ¡Perdón, onee-chan! Fue sin querer. —

Aún sentada en la calle, alzó la vista y se encontró con un niño de no más de once años o diez, con unos ojitos expresivos en culpa de color caramelo, tomando en sus manos el manubrio de la bicicleta para hacer balance. Frunció el ceño y se elevó de un salto, pareciendo renovada. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse frágil hacia un chaval menor que ella.

—Fui yo la que se cayó por no pisar bien, en mis golpes no tienes la culpa pero, debes de tener más cuidado al andar en una bicicleta en la acera. Si hubiese sido una persona, otra que fuera lenta al reaccionar, las cosas habrían terminado mucho peor. —sermoneó al niño, aún con el entrecejo fruncido, sin embargo, no pretendiendo estar enojada. Algo que Asuka tenía, era que sin darse cuenta tomaba el papel de madre con cualquiera que fuese o no de su familia.

—Wataru es un niño que siempre se mantiene en movimiento. —le explicó el hombre, dando a conocer el nombre del niño. Era atractivo y por lo que podía juzgar Asuka, estaba preocupado por ella pero, también sentía que evitaba cualquier contacto visual. — ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No hay problema. —quiso tranquilizarle.

—Onee-chan, te sale mucha sangre, ¿Duele mucho?

— ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Hace rato no chorreaba tanto, no, no me duele más bie-

Fue interrumpida por un pañuelo en su rostro, se alejó y lo tomo entre sus manos, sorprendida. El hombre de enfrente estaba de espaldas a ella y temblaba como gelatina.

— ¡Toma!, ¡Lo lamento mucho!—gritó con la cabeza gacha. Asuka lo miró extrañada por un momento, después decidió ignorarlo, se agachó un poco y se limpió con cuidado.

—Gracias, ten. Ya estoy bien. —dijo, tocándole el hombro, el hombre dio un respingo y negó repetidas veces aún de espaldas.

—Consérvalo. —murmuró. —N-nosotros tenemos que irnos, cuídate.

Dicho aquello, el pequeño Wataru y el otro se despidieron con la mano, el niño más efusivo que el adulto, dando saltos a lo lejos.

Cuando ya no pudo verlos, Asuka hizo un gesto de dolencia y se dejó caer suavemente a la banqueta, rodeó su rodilla con los brazos y comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Quería que le dejara de punzar, aún si se había higienizado con el pañuelo del desconocido, la sangre había sido sustituida por más de esta. Probó con vendarse la herida y dejarse el pantalón como estaba, remangado. Se quitó unas cuantas hojas y ramitas del cabello, se sacudió reiteradamente y de pronto, recordó donde estaba.

Según su padre, los hijos de Miwa la esperarían a cierta hora de la tarde para así poder conocer a la mayoría de los miembros de una sola vez. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñequilla y marchó sin rumbo, preguntándole a cuanta gente podía si ellos sabían la trayectoria de las calles.

Cuando el sol inició a ocultarse bajo las edificaciones de la ciudad, Asuka finalmente acertó a una gran residencia llamada ''Sunrise''.

La chica, cansada y todavía con el malestar en la pierna, abrió el gigante portón frontal y, ya harta, casi corrió hacia el timbre. Respiró algunas veces, limpió el sudor de su frente y se compuso con prisa antes de tocar. Enérgicos murmullos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y con suspenso, esperó a que lentamente la puerta se abriera.

* * *

_**Extra 02.**_

—Ya es tiempo. No tardará en llegar.

—Estoy un poco nervioso.

— ¡Rayos!, ¡Estos cuarenta y ocho minutos con quince segundos han sido una tortura!

—Tsubaki, cálmate.

— ¡No puedo!, ¡Finalmente una hermanit…! ¡Ouch!, ¡¿Azusa?!

—Te. Dije. Qué. Te. Calmaras.

—Chicos, tranquilos por favor…

— ¡Les dije que actuaran como la gente normal!, ¡Por un maldito día!, ¿Es mucho pedir?

— ... Sí lo es.

—Ukyo-nii, si te enojas así te saldrán canas siendo muy joven.

—ya Ya.

— ¡Cállense!

—Ya me aburrí, los veo después de mi gira.

—¡Fuuto!

—No lo persigas, podemos vivir sin él. Se fuerte.

—No lo iba a perseguir, es que se llevó mi budín.

—Ah.

—Creo que alguien tocó el timbre.

— ...

—… ¡¿No será…?!

_**Fin del Extra 02.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo. Fui muy feliz n.n Me di cuenta de que las personas se esmeran si tienen a un público al cual escribir. Antes nadie había querido leer algo que escribía TnT así que el único que leía era mi gato.**


	3. Capítulo 02 Bienvenida, hermanita

_**Lol. Ohayo gozaimasu! Lamento la demora, a mi parecer, demasiado larga. Cada vez que me quería sentar a escribir, me mandaban a visitar a los abuelos o los maestros se ponían a competir a ver quién encargaba más tarea para el día siguiente. Como ya estamos en exámenes, los profesores se ponen a querer terminar lo que desde hace mucho debimos hacer y pos… pos… ni modo u.u o cuando si tenía un fin de semana libre, ¡Mi hermano no me dejaba usar la computadora!… Condenado... **_

_**Eso es todo c: Wish!**_

_**¡Finalmente se conocen Asuka y los hermanos!**_

_**Espero que no esté algo como que aburrido, es que traté de escribir más.**_

_**Bro. Con. No me pertenece, sino pues a su respectivo autor. Dios bendiga al que se le ocurrió crear una sensualidad como los son todos los Asahina. **_

_**Oh, y una pequeña advertencia, creo que me salieron demasiado OoC. Y más Tsubaki, creo. Me basé en la personalidad de mi mamá para hacer la de Ukyo, Lol.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 02. Bienvenida, hermanita.**_

— ¡Rayos, si es ella!, ¿Qué hacemos?—clamó Subaru, inquieto.

Al escuchar el timbre, había sido él quien, pasmosamente, tuvo la suficiente prontitud como para reaccionar hacia el sonido, que revelaba la llegada de la joven. Miró por a través del monitor a un lado de la puerta y quedó patidifuso ante lo que veía.

Su nueva hermana estaba en todo menos un buen estado, sus cabellos castaños cubrían la mitad de su rostro y entre ellos, hojas sobresalían al igual que ramas pequeñas. Su indumentaria era peor, el blusón colmado de tierra y algo roto. Por un momento se preguntó si era la ''onda'' en estos tiempos pero, creyó que los más cuerdo sería un no. Lo más factible era que le hubiese pasado algo antes de llegar.

— ¿Pues qué más? Hay que abrirle. ¿Es muy bonita?—indagó Kaname, acercándose por detrás de Subaru para ver mejor por la pantalla. Al ver a la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendido. — ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé, creo que es tiempo de abr-

— ¡Yo!, ¡Yo lo hago!, ¡Déjame a mí!—Tsubaki empujó a Subaru y, semejante al rubio monje, se aproximó para ver a su hermanita, ignoró su ropa o cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lo común para los otros hermanos. Una gran sonrisa se moldeó en sus labios y al arrimarse demasiado, sin darse cuenta, su nariz topó con uno de los botones del monitor. —Miren, es tan linda… ¡Ukyo-nii, parece que es copa D!

—…

Asuka quedó congelada en su lugar.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro en la sala, quedaron congelados en su lugar.

La lucecita roja a lado del botón titilaba repetidas veces y los Asahina sabían lo que eso quería decir. El idiota de Tsubaki apretó el altoparlante y ella les había escuchado.

La boca de Ukyo se deformó en un grito y Azusa se golpeó en la cabeza por no vérsela venir. En un rápido pestañeo, todos llegaron a ver por la pantallita.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Presionaste el altavoz!

—Ay.

—… ¿Ella escuchó?

— No sé.

— ¡Tsuba-nii!

Si antes sólo eran unos pocos sonidos casi audibles, ahora los oía claros y fuertes. No tardó en captar que la estaban observando desde hace un buen rato y, tal vez, estudiando. Como era de esperarse del carácter de Asuka, eso le fastidió.

Hasta ahora su panorama se conservó entre su calzado y la lesión que cargaba en la rodilla, no le había parecido extraño que se tardaran en abrirle, la casa era enorme y quizás ellos se hallaban al otro lado de ésta. Pero que la razón para que se demorasen fuera nada más y nada menos que esa, para la castaña era pasarse. ¿Dónde quedaban las buenas impresiones? No es que ella fuese toda sonrisitas y la mejor en vestirse, sólo había que verla en esos momentos toda andrajosa pero, no era su error… esta vez.

Recordando lo sucedido en la mañana, Asuka estaba cansada y de más agotada por toda esa agitación de ir a vivir en Kichiyouji junto a su nueva ''familia". Todo era nuevo, nuevo colegio, nueva vivienda, nueva vida. Eran demasiadas cosas para sobrellevar. Y que luego para terminar el día, llegara y no le abrieran por andarla viendo a ver cómo era, eso le sacaba una que otra canita.

No quiso sonar grosera, de verdad que no quiso, pero ya se estaba crispando.

Suspiró, apretó sus belfos hasta formar una línea recta y volvió a tocar el timbre, intentando aquietar su malestar interno: —Disculpen pero, ¿Podrían abrir? Tengo más de diez minutos aquí afuera esperando a que me dejen pasar y desde temprano que estoy buscando ''Sunrise''. —se lo pensó un poco y agregó: —No se alarmen, no escuché mucho que digamos de lo que discutían.

Al oírle, el segundo hijo deseó sepultarse en un hoyo con mil metros de profundidad. Lo que desde el primer momento quiso impedir, se hizo realidad. Lo que con todas sus fuerzas quiso que fuera perfecto, se hizo cachos por un descuido de Tsubaki. Ahora la chica tendría una mala imagen de cómo eran todos, pensaría que eran iguales al peliblanco o peor que éste. Cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, Yusuke y Iori lo sostuvieron para que no golpeara el suelo. Tsubaki se excusaba muchas veces para que Azusa no lo riñera, siendo vistos por Kaname con una risilla burlona y Subaru se miraba entre perturbado y asustado por no saber qué hacer.

— ¡Ukyo-nii!, ¡Resiste!

—Parece gelatina…

— ¡Ya! ¡Asuza, pero si fue un accidente!

—Tendrás que pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a actuar impulsivamente.

— ¡No!, ¡Con el guión no! ¡Aún no lo acabo de estudiar!

Wataru se asomó al final de las escaleras con una paleta de cereza en la boca, miró a la mayoría de sus hermanos y, creyendo que era un juego, arrancó con Azusa para atrapar a Tsubaki. Carcajeaba entretenido por toda esa locura de corretear al gemelo, pero se detuvo curioso al ver cómo Yusuke traía un vaso con agua y se lo arrojaba a Ukyo. Éste se despabiló y siguió soltando cosas sobre la chica al otro lado.

El más sosegado hasta ahora, pasó de largo a sus hermanos, se aproximó hasta el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin inmutarse, como si nada ocurriera.

—Quien debería de disculparse somos nosotros, lamento que te hiciéramos esperar. Pasa, por favor. —le dijo Louis a la silueta frente al marco.

Hubo un gran mutismo grupal y el tiempo pareció paralizarse, Asuka se asombró de la delicadeza y amabilidad con la que aquel encantador hombre de cabellos cenizos la invitó a, finalmente, adentrarse a la residencia. Eso aplacó su desazón radicalmente, tanto que hasta ella se sorprendió.

—Buenas tardes. —gesticuló la castaña, con una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Buenas tardes. —contestaron al unísono por reflejo, saliendo de su trance.

Tsubaki, quien no reparó en Asuka, se paró abruptamente e hizo que Azusa se chocara con su espalda, en estilo dominó los tres cayeron al suelo, con Wataru encima de ellos. El niño sonrió y pidió hacerlo otra vez, jugueteando arriba de Azusa y Tsubaki. Subaru fue a auxiliarlos junto con Kaname, distrayéndose de la llegada de la chica, mientras que Ukyo probó ponerse pulcro, limpiando su saco y desempolvando los zapatos que tenían manchas ficticias. El décimo hijo, aun estando intacto a pesar de todo ese bullicio, se acercó a Asuka y Louis.

—Un gusto conocerte, estábamos esperando tu aparición. —expresó un joven demasiado atractivo de cabellos grisáceos y rebeldes, tomando la mano de la joven entre la suya y adaptando una postura principesca. —Mi nombre es Iori, estaré a tu servicio.

—Tu… ya veo. El gusto es mío. —

Asuka echó un vistazo hacia la amplia sala, observando el decorado y los grandiosos ventanales que daban panorama hacia un extenso jardín atestado de árboles y hermosísimas flores de todos los matices. El exterior podía compararse con una pintura... Enfocándose sólo el interior de la vivienda, arrugó aún más el gesto al ver la cantidad de hombres que se encontraban en el gran espacio de ''Sunrise''. Su padre le había mencionado que eran una familia numerosa pero, por numerosa, Asuka conjeturó a que se refería a lo máximo cinco hijos, no nueve.

¿Quería que ella viviera con nueve individuos? Rintaro cada vez estaba más chiflado. Lo único bueno que vio de aquello, era que podía salir afuera y bosquejar el paisaje.

—Vaya, vaya. —un alto y apuesto rubio la hizo salirse de sus reflexiones al tenerla tomada de la cintura tan familiarmente, pegándola a su pecho y levantándole el rostro para que lo notara. Como si no lo hiciera de la manera en que la tenía. No pudo evitar apreciar el atuendo demasiado infrecuente del sujeto, ¿Eso era ropa de templo?— ¿Sabes? La pantalla no es capaz de capturar toda la perfección que desprende tu ser. Tener una hermana tan linda y delicada como tú, es la mejor ofrenda que los dioses lograron darme.

—Tsk. —chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca, instintivamente lo apartó sin sutileza. Cuando la había acercado, sin querer presionó su pierna adolorida, que hasta hace poco había olvidado. Kaname la observó en silencio, un poco culpable al notar el malestar de Asuka, no tardó en sonreír.

—No había reparado en tu herida, pero es que aun cubierta de hojuelas luces agraciada.

Casi se va para atrás al oír todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel hombre: — ¿Acaso estas alucinado? Estoy toda revoltosa y manchada de sangre, la gente se me quedaba viendo al pasar. No me he bañado en todo el día y el que me hubiese caído en la tierra no ayudó para nada. —rodó los ojos, no le gustaban las afectaciones de ese tipo. La costumbre le indicaba que la mayoría de los varones que decían ese tipo de palabras, era porque querían solo una cosa. O eso le metió en la cabeza Rintaro, cuando Asuka comenzó la escuela elemental.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, si quieres puedes decirme Kaname-niichan. —replicó, ignorado lo dicho por la castaña, cargando cada sílaba con coquetería. Los orbes color ámbar del tercer hijo, al contrario de lo que expresaba, parecía de verdad ser, aunque fuera un poco, serios y simpáticos.

—Tu cabello es lindo, sin embargo. ¿No te gustaría darte una ducha y que posteriormente yo lo arregle por ti?

No se dio cuenta en el instante en que Louis se le acercó y le acarició el cabello, quitándole amistosamente las hojas y ramillas. Eran demasiado cariñosos para escasamente conocerse hacia unos minutos: —G-gracias, yo… si, pero no me he p-

— ¡No me dejen de lado!, ¡Yo también quiero tocarla!—berreó Tsubaki, quien hasta ahora había estado en el suelo contemplando con un puchero el espectáculo frente a él. La mata peliblanca hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y deseara retroceder sus pasos hasta su antigua ciudad. Abrazó a Asuka, restregándose contra ella como un cachorro alegre, gracias a dios su mellizo no demoró en perseguirle y golpearlo para que se controlara.

—Disculpa a Tsubaki, se cayó de la cuna cuando era chiquito. —explicó Azusa. Pudo notar cierta similitud entre el joven de cabellos azabaches y el otro que se sobaba la cabeza con fuerza, ambos tenían un lunar debajo del ojo y el cabello cubriendo mitad de su rostro.

—Creo que al cosplayer y al otro les pondré algo como los diez metros del cariño y la obediencia si quebrantan mi espacio personal de nuevo. Esto de la cercanía excesiva es nuevo para mí. —cuchicheó bajo su aliento, pero Azusa le escuchó, discordante a lo esperado, rió entretenido.

—Tienes carácter, eso es bueno. Así no tendré que inquietarme mucho si éste te asalta.

— ¡P-pero toda mi existencia estuve esperando tu llegada y ahora que estas ante mi creo que reventaré de felicidad! ¡Mi querida hermanita menor!—lloriqueó, haciéndose bolita en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Asuka exhaló, apenas conoció a esos dos, Kaname y Tsubaki, y le parecían algo raros, eran mucha pasión para dar a las mujeres.

— ¿Toda tu existencia dices?

Cuando Ukyo se juzgó preparado, se presentó a Asuka, junto con Wataru, Subaru y Yusuke. Esos últimos tres habían estado tan ocupados en su mundo que no habían advertido la presencia, demasiado obvia, de la castaña.

— Por favor, ignora el comentario de mi hermano menor —dijo, plantándose a su lado. Asuka contempló al hombre, desde sus cabellos dorados y perfectamente engalanados, hasta el delgado armazón de sus anteojos, detrás de ellos, unos ojos azules y cristalinos le sonreían afablemente—. Si aún queda la esperanza de que no tengas una mala opinión de nosotros, te ruego que la conserves. Por cierto, soy Ukyo, el segundo hijo Asahina. Ese de allí, es un monje, aunque no lo parezca. —señaló al rubio seductor que le había desequilibrado. —Nuestra madre estuvo hablándonos mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio? Mi padre también me habló de ustedes. —mintió, una gotita de sudor bajó por su nuca. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos hermanos eran. Tal parecía que sólo eran ellos y... un niño. Entrecerró los ojos.

Ya había visto a ese niño antes, esos cabellos color algodón… era…

— ¡La onee-chan del parque!—chilló Wataru.

Asuka inclinó su rostro, pensando lo pequeño y extraño que era el mundo. Nunca se hubiera esperado que el despreocupado jovencito que parecía un asesino en el triciclo llegara a ser uno de los hijos de la prometida de su padre.

— El de la bicicleta. —murmuró casi nada sorprendida. El chico sonrió entusiasmado y asintió, feliz de que lo recordaran. Rio muy alegre y corrió hacia ella, levantando sus brazos en excedida maravilla.

Los demás Asahina abrieron levemente su boca y alzaron las cejas, sin emitir ni una palabra, examinando todo desde su sitio. Ninguno pudo creer que Wataru hubiera llegado a conocer a Asuka mucho antes y ellos sin saberlo. Yusuke, sin haberse presentado inicialmente, quedó pasmado ante la manera en que el pequeño arrasó y alejó a todos de la castaña.

— ¡Que genial que seas mi hermana de verdad!, ¡Masaomi-oniichan y yo dijimos que parecías buena persona!—dijo, tomando las manos de Asuka para dirigirla a quien sabe dónde. El orden de las cosas no la hizo reaccionar a tiempo y en tan solo unos segundos, ya se estaba dejando guiar por Wataru hacia las gigantescas escaleras. — ¿Sabes? Masaomi-niichan tiene dolor de estómago y por eso no podrá jugar contigo como mis demás hermanos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya iban por los largos pasillos que daban lugar a las recamaras de los Asahina.

— ¿Masaomi…oniichan?—repitió confundida. Por lo que recordaba, el niñito se llamaba Wataru, si se acordaba del nombre. ¿Quién era Masaomi? ¿Por qué el niño la tomaba tan confiadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida? ¿Y porque pasaba como Juan por su casa hasta unas habitaciones que no conocía? ¿Por qué no les detenían?—Oye…espera…

— ¡Él estaba allí también! Ahora está dormido, vayamos a saludarlo.

—Niño… tus hermanos…

Conforme más recorrían, mas sentía el punzar de su rodilla, ya no le sangraba desde la tarde, pero sí que hacía daño estar todo el día de pie y casi corriendo, como lo estaba en esos momentos. Se detuvieron en una puerta blanca, con un número al frente, daba la sensación de ser más departamento que una común habitación.

— ¡Wataru!—se oyó Ukyo a la lejanía, caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaban los dos, alcanzándolos en diez grandes zancadas. Sí que habían recorrido mucho en poco tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, en pose de mamá regañona. —No hagas eso. No es correcto tomar a las personas de esa manera.

Asuka miró por el hombro del rubio, los demás hermanos lo habían seguido hasta donde se encontraban, Tsubaki parecía hacer pucheros internos y el azabache lo reprendía, algo le decía que así los vería todos los días. Los ojitos de Wataru relucieron al ser sermoneado, como los de un corderito a punto de ser degollado. El niño bajó la cabeza apenado, rendido a que no podía decir nada más. Siempre bajándole los ánimos a la fiesta. —Lo siento, Ukyo-niichan…

—Si no lo haces de nuevo, no hay problema.

— ¿No te duele la rodilla?—preguntó de repente una voz, la única persona que parecía notar su disgusto entre todos esos hombres. La castaña negó, tornando toda su atención hacia él. Era la primera vez que veía unos cabellos así de rojizos, parecían llamas ardientes por la forma en estaban peinados. —B-bueno…yo soy Yusuke y… tengo la misma edad que tú.

—Eso está bien. Soy Asuka. — no lo pensó mucho antes de estrechar su mano con la del chico, era como si Yusuke tuviera un aura de que si ella lo pedía, la respetaría, tanto como la tenían Azusa, Iori, Ukyo y el joven Louis, los otros dos parecía más disfrutar si ponía resistencia o negaba claramente.

Uno de los gemelos buscó y contó a los presentes en el pasillo, faltaba alguien.

— ¿Y Subaru? Hace rato que no lo veo. —expuso Azusa, quien se encontró con la desaparición del retraído azabache.

—Déjalo, está medio raro. —le farfulló Tsubaki, sacando la lengua.

Él había visto como su hermanito se escabullía entre ese enloquecimiento un poco abochornado. Así es, Subaru se avergonzaba con las chicas y, aunque Asuka no lucía como tal con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa sucia, ella era una. Pero era algo extremado que ni siquiera se presentara ante ésta. Guerreó contra su mente por una respuesta: ''Echarlo de cabeza o callar''. Si les exponía que Subaru huyó, tal vez Azusa le daría palmaditas por ser honesto y ser alguien de bien pero, si no hablaba, podría usar eso en contra del pobre chico cuando el peliblanco solicitara un favor. Su cabeza se iluminó por la luz celestial al encontrar verdad.

Lo dejaría pasar esta vez, si, él era el mejor Onii-chan del mundo. Ya vería que le pedía a Subaru de recompensa por no chismearle a Ukyo.

— ¿Quién es Subaru?— preguntó Asuka, alzando una ceja interrogante.

—El noveno. —contestó Yusuke.

— ¿Noveno?

—Ehm… si, como puedes ver somos muchos. Él es el noveno hijo. —

—Sí, son muchos. —afirmó. Con que todavía había otro hermano por conocer. ¿Eso contaría a diez hermanos en total? ¿La tal Miwa sería un conejo o qué? Asuka volvió a suspirar por tercera vez, el día parecía no acabar.

—Luego aparece, no se preocupen. —

—Bien, es tiempo de llevarte a tu habitación, querida. —dijo Kaname, tomando a Asuka por los hombros y caminando hasta más allá de los pasillos anteriores.

Se zafó de los brazos que la tenían sujetada y se dirigió a todos los que los seguían detrás.

—Antes de que el tema se descarríe más, de por sí — la miraron extrañados pero se mantuvieron callados hasta que la chica decidió hablar—, me gustaría presentarme adecuadamente ante ustedes… Soy Asuka— hizo una reverencia—, hija de Rintaro Hinata, a partir de hoy estaré viviendo bajo sus cuidados... Gracias por consentir que viva aquí. —expresó lo que desde que plantó un pie en la sala debió de decir.

—No tienes que agradecernos, somos felices de que nuestra madre vuelva a casarse. —dijo Louis con una cálida sonrisa. —A partir de ahora estamos bajo tus atenciones, Asuka-san.

Fue rápido y extraordinario como de pronto la postura de los Asahina cambió, algunos ya no eran tan sólo unos depredadores, sino que en sus expresiones, la sensatez y seguridad dominaba cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. La sonrisa de Kaname y Tsubaki no era desmoralizada como antes, ahora era contenta y virtuosa tanto que, si Asuka fuera normal, de seguro se sonrojaría o enamoraría irrevocablemente.

Así que tenían su lado serio esos dos…

—Te llevaremos a tu habitación… y esta también es tu casa Asuka-san, por lo que puedes sentirte todo lo cómoda que quieras. —

—Sí, gracias. —

* * *

Se encontraba absolutamente sola, sin algún ruido inoportuno o voces varoniles.

Envuelta en el silencio, comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas y acomodarlas en orden como estaban en su antigua casa. La ''habitación'' era demasiado, demasiado grande, ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal, le quedaba más el nombre de ''apartamento'' puesto que, en el lugar que ocuparía, había una salita y un baño, incluso una pequeña y moderna cocina solamente para ella. Le resultaba mucha atención por parte de unos desconocidos no tan desconocidos, pero estaba un poco feliz de fueran considerados con su persona.

Todo estaba adornado, el atractivo rubio de lentes le dijo que, especialmente, uno de sus hermanos menores había decorado de acuerdo a un lugar para chicas, todo rosa y encarecidamente limpio, con peluches descomunales que no dejaban espacio para dormir en la cama y lamparillas con flores que se ajustaban con las paredes inmaculadas. El baño era muy parecido, toallas blancas con bordados femeninos que llevaban sus iniciales en una esquinita y sales de baño adecuadas perfectamente a lado de una tina de mármol.

Pero… dejando de lado todo ese mundo acaramelado, lo que más le gustó, fue la sala personal. No estaba demasiado arreglada como los otros cuartos, al contrario, se veía muy solitaria y un cero a la izquierda comparada con su recamara, sin embargo, era cálida y agradable para el ojo humano.

Y en realidad, no fue por eso que quedó fascinada. Allí, en una de las paredes chocolate, había una hermosa pintura de glicinias, los tonos suaves sonrosados, rodeados en coloraciones púrpuras y blancas… las bancas de madera y los colores terrosos que se notaban en los espacios que debían ser templados. Todo. Todo de aquella pintura quedó plasmado en su retina.

La técnica usada, la analizó tantas veces sin parpadear que los ojos le lagrimearon levemente, pero era inevitable no quedar prendada. Lo que casi no hizo en el día, con aquel cuadro salió fácilmente, sonrió al tiempo en que seguía contemplando como estatua.

Ah, pero eso fue hacia media hora, después de estar un buen rato parada sin moverse, fue en busca de un botiquín para tratarse adecuadamente la herida en la pierna, hasta las banditas tenían flores y conejitos. Cuando finalmente estuvo desinfectada y con pomada para raspaduras, retomó su trabajo de sacar sus pertenencias de las cajas y las guardó en los cajones a un lado de su lecho…

_Stop_.

Alto ahí. ¿Pero qué…?

—¡¿Qué?!

Se detuvo a la mitad de la actividad y tiró todas las cosas que ya había colocado dentro. Su ropa…no era de ella. Miró detenidamente las blusas de colores pasteles y en mayoría rosados, las falditas con holanes y floreadas. ¿Desde cuándo sólo usaba vestidos cortos y…femeninos?, ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, sus sueltas camisetas y su suéter gris para los tiempos de frío, gula y pereza?, ¿Y la larga polera que usaba de pijama? ¿Qué era ese trozo de tela color carmesí? ¡¿Un baby doll?!

''—_Conozco a sus hijos y sé que no son capaces de lastimarte o forzarte. ¡Mira el lado positivo! Puedes elegir un novio. ''_

'' _Puedes elegir un novio. ''_

''_Elegir un novio. ''_

''_Un novio. ''_

''_Novio. ''_

—Rintaro…—gruñó con cólera y lágrimas de fiereza.

¿Es que acaso se la imaginaba a los cincuenta años, soltera, con un gato por cada año de soledad y un hurón por cada década? Nunca creyó que su padre estaría tan desesperado por conseguirle un novio…nunca.

— ¡Usar la seducción no es una opción!

''_Ya verás en la boda…''_

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy c: trataré de tener un ritmo al actualizar y puede que tarde un poco o mucho, dependiendo de la agenda en cuanto a tareas. Lamento si Asuka sale como muy equis, discúlpenla :c es algo desconfiadilla por culpa de Rintaro que se la pasa queriéndola mantener casta y pura hasta el matrimonio, ¡¿Pero quien lo entiende si al mismo tiempo le anda busque y busque novio?! **_

_**¡Y gracias a los que siguen pensando que vale la pena mi historia c: !**_


	4. Capítulo 03

_**¡Hola! ... **_

_**¿Hola? ¿Aún siguen ahí? ¡Lo siento por atrasarme bastante! Tuve algunos problemas personales que la verdad no pude ignorar por más que quise. No me sentía de ánimos para nada y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, se me reseteaba la cabeza… desgraciadamente, la mascota de una amiga muy cercana se murió. Su nombre era Miu cara de trasero. Súmenle también, que hace poco presenté parciales y tuve que prepararme para un concurso entre preparatorias. Se me juntaron muchas cosas, lo siento.**_

_**Hace poquito, le conté sobre esta historia a una amiga mía y ella me dijo algo en lo que no había pensado. ''¿Esta historia será un tetra-decágono amoroso?'' Según mi mamá y ciertas compañeras de mi salón de clases, las mujeres prefieren al chico misterioso y sádico, antes que al amigo incondicional. El problema es… que yo adoro a los amigos así. **_

_**Así que, de tanto pensar -lo de antes lo analicé mucho-, decidí de una vez por todas escoger una pareja para éste fanfic, ya que no deseaba la insatisfacción de tener una protagonista que nunca se decidiera por alguien y fuera demasiado…plana de personalidad, supongo. Necesitaba que la protagonista tuviese a alguien que de verdad amara. Así que…puse de lado mi amor por Ukyo, Louis, Iori y Azusa, e hice un pequeño sorteo, poniendo el nombre de todos los Asahina en trocitos de papel, haciéndolos bolita y revolviéndolos. Quería ser neutral y no tener favoritismo, luego me llegaría la culpa. Mi amiga fue la que sacó el papel c: … Me sentí muy, muy, MUY aliviada de que no fuera Wataru, es lo único que diré XD aún no estoy lista para hacer cosas shotacon.**_

_**Me quedó algo largo pero mi kokoro decía que explicara que no será un tetra-decágono amoroso, tal vez sea un trio amoroso, pero como al que rechazan me simpatiza la mayoría de las veces, intentaré no ser tan mala. **_

_**Pd. También será seleccionado por sorteo.**_

_**Pd 2. Otra cosa sería que ustedes escogieran al hermano protagonista, ¿qué les parece? Avísenme cuál de las dos opciones les gusta más. Si es la segunda, díganme cuál de los hermanos para estar segura n.n **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Cara de trasero y a mi amiga Patty, quien me ayudó en algunas ideas para que no desertara o terminara saltando de un puente por falta de inspiración.**_

_**Okey, ya no digo más.**_

_**Bro Con no es mío, bla bla bla, Asuka sí. **_

_**¡Disfruten! c:**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 03. Un travestido, un enfermo y un ídolo malcriado.**_

Los ojos de Tsubaki resplandecieron persistentes, diciendo que no se movería ni un ápice de donde estaba, su mano zurda en la mesa y la derecha manteniendo el objeto autor de la disputa ocurrida minutos atrás. Wataru, el hermano más pequeño, estaba en las mismas, desbordando determinación y una mano raspando la del peliblanco.

Ninguno cedería aquella batalla de miradas.

Los demás hermanos que se hallaban en la mesa desayunando, observaban el desarrollo de la discusión sin meter cuchara, acostumbrados a vivir al menos diez veces a la semana algo parecido en cada comida. Así es, los Asahina eran como todos los hermanos. Jalándose de los cabellos, diciéndose cosas, burlándose del otro e incluso delatándose con mamá Miwa. Los años no pasaban para ellos y si lo hacían, podía decirse que empeoraban en vez de corregirse. Todo lo dicho quedaba justificado, al ver como Tsubaki y Wataru contendían por algo tan simple como lo era… una magdalena.

—Yo se lo daré—sentenció Tsubaki, cortando el mutismo en el comedor. Obtuvo la atención de unos cuantos presentes, pero siguieron comiendo como si nada—, ¿Verdad que sí, Azusa? —el mísero intento de obtener la razón de su hermano gemelo, quedó abatido cuando el aludido descorchó la jalea de frutas a media oración, ignorando olímpicamente al peliblanco.

En esos momentos no tenía ganas de detenerlo o de opinar en ese tipo de riñas sin sentido.

Iori, uno de los espectadores reservados, suspiró, dándole un mordisco pequeño al waffle bañado en almíbar. Como todos los demás, el chico de cabellos grisáceos comía tranquilamente mientras tenía un monólogo interno sobre sus actividades del día, ya que era sábado, los que aun estudiaban no tenían nada que hacer. Tal vez algo de tarea pero, siguiendo el título de alumno ejemplar, la había hecho desde el viernes por la tarde, antes de que Asuka llegase.

Yusuke se revolvió los cabellos adormilado, cabeceando cada cinco segundos. No era madrugador y estar despierto a las ocho de la mañana, ya era un logro demasiado grande. Kaname se aguantaba la risa pero, cuando la cabeza del pelirrojo cayó hasta tocar la miel en el plato y media mejilla se pegó al panqueque, tuvo que agarrarse de la silla para no caerse de las carcajadas.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mi cabello!

— ¡Yusuke!, ¿Qué es ese vocabulario en la mesa?— gritó Ukyo desde la cocina.

—Lo siento. —resopló, limpiándose con la servilleta.

Metidos en su mundo, Wataru infló sus mejillas y apretujó con más ímpetu el agarre.

—No, Tsuba-niichan—contradijo. —Wataru se lo dará. —y atrajo hacía si, sin afectarse que con aquella acción hiciera que el de ojos púrpuras perdiera el equilibrio y saludara a la mesa con la cara.

— ¡Wataru!—aulló el pobre, amortiguando su voz gracias a la presión que hacia su rostro contra la madera. — ¡Ya suéltalo!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de plástico con figuras de conejitos de Wataru, su labiecitos se volvieron un puchero y, los Asahina averiguando lo que continuaría, se cubrieron los oídos. Hasta Ukyo en la cocina se colocó audífonos para no dañarse con el irritante sonido que se desataría.

— ¡No!, ¡Yo se lo doy! ¡Yo se lo doy! ¡Yo se lo doy!—chilló con fuerzas el niño y, como pudo, hizo un berrinche en el piso, con todo y lloriqueos acompañados del incesante pataleo.

— ¡Que no!, ¡Yo lo tomé primero!

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Los hermanos mayores no mienten!

— ¡Tu si, Tsuba-niichan!

— ¡No! ¡Yo nunca miento!

—Nunca digas nunca. —interrumpió Kaname, entrometiéndose en la pelea ya demasiado infantil. A diferencia de cualquier otro día, el rubio iba vestido de forma empresarial y el cabello alborotado, listo para marcharse a quien sabe dónde. Se paró enfrente de sus hermanos menores, Tsubaki y Wataru. — ¿Que pasa aquí?

— ¡No quiere soltar el muffin!—exclamaron sincronizados, ambos jalando para cada lado, el peliblanco ya recobrado. Kaname rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué pelean por algo así? Allá en la cocina hay más. Tsubaki, tu que eres el mayor, ¿No puedes levantarte por otro panque? ¿Tanta es tu flojera?—inquirió, alzando una ceja hacia el peliblanco.

¿Acaso todo el mundo lo detestaba? Si Tsubaki no podía ir por otro muffin, era por algo, ¿no? No era como si de pronto el chico dijera: ''Oh, hoy el día está soleado, ¿Por qué no voy y le quito el desayuno a mi hermano menor?'' Bueno, tal vez si se levantó con un pensamiento similar alguno que otro momento, pero sólo para hacer rebane.

—Porque… —enmudeció, un poco abochornado. —A-Asuka se levantará pronto y… quiero ser buen hermano. —sin doble significado, Tsubaki quería aprovechar el tener una hermana que cuidar.

—Qué lindo. —exclamó Ukyo conmovido, haciendo un gesto con las manos mientras chupaba el cucharón con merengue.

— ¿Y por qué se lo tienes que dar tú?, ¿Por qué exactamente esa magdalena? ¿Qué tiene de especial?—preguntó Yusuke, relamiéndose los labios, aun llenos de miel. El pelirrojo era el que menos concebía la lógica de su hermano mayor, que si el hot-cake sabe mejor con sal, que si era de mala suerte andar con sombrillas. Todo gracias a un anime que vio.

— ¿Asuka o la magdalena?—dijo Azusa, sonriendo con el cubierto en la boca.

—La magdalena. —Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. La nombrada ni siquiera andaba despierta.

—Porque es de chocolate, según Hikaru-niisan, otôsan dijo que era su comida preferida. Y es el único que queda de chocolate, ¡Seré su héroe si le doy el último panque de chocolate!—chilló Wataru.

—Haremos algo —sentenció Iori, ya un poco reventado de todo eso. No acostumbraba a darle mandatos a ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, pero hizo una excepción por ese día. —Ambos soltaran el muffin, ya está todo aplastado, dudo que lo quiera o se le antoje. Y se sentarán a desayunar como todo ser humano normal.

—P-Pero…

—Háganle caso—dictó Ukyo, ingresando con más panqueques al comedor. Como toda buena madre, digo hermano, le gustaba tener todo pulcro en la mesa, la jarra rebosante de leche, los cubiertos lindamente acomodados y la comida al medio, adaptada y engalanada con cosas saludables. Lo único que desafinaba en su mesa, eran sus queridos hermanos rompe-todo.

Tsubaki y Wataru renunciaron al muffin por la paz, sin dejar de mandarse miradas desconfiadas entre los dos. Reinó la serenidad finalmente y todos retornaron a lo que estaban. Subaru descendió perezoso por las escaleras, con ropaje deportivo, listo para irse a correr como todas las mañanas.

—Subaru, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—le preguntó Ukyo.

El azabache lo miró confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tsubaki nos explicó que te dio diarrea y por eso te fuiste a tu habitación ayer. —

Una gotita de transpiración escurrió por su cuello, ¿De todas los pretextos tenía que sacar la disentería? Si diarrea no le daba desde que estaba en la primaria. Observó de reojo la mueca guasona del peliblanco y carraspeó avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —Sí, ya me siento mejor. M-me tomé unas píldoras y…fui a que Masa-nii me revisara.

—Qué bueno.

—… I-Iré a dar una vuelta. Me voy. —sofocado hasta la médula, tomó el panque más próximo y se lo llevó en la boca, mientras trotaba hacia la salida de Sunrise Residence.

A Wataru casi le brotaban las lágrimas. Tanto tiempo combatiendo con su hermano y…

— ¿Ese no era el panqueque…?—indagó Kaname.

— ¡NOOOO!

—No es bueno que coma eso mientras sigue enfermo…—musitó Azusa. Con los ojos llenos de lamento e hipando, Tsubaki se le trepó al azabache en las piernas, como aguardando ser confortado. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡¿No entiendes que ese era el panque de Asuka?!—gimoteó en el hombro de su gemelo.

—No seas exagera...-

Un gritó femenino ocasionó que todos se levantaran de sus lugares. ¿Esa era…? Sin esperar otro, los Asahina corrieron alarmados hacia donde se suponía era la habitación de la castaña. Yusuke aporreó la puerta, junto con varios de sus hermanos pero, al oír otro gritó coreado de palabras, Ukyo sacó de su bolsillo una cadena con incontables llaves y buscó una de color rosa.

Los mayores se abrieron paso hasta donde dormía Asuka, topándose con todo enrevesado y desordenado, con las cosas de la chica por si ningún lado. Kaname sintió las extremidades de la joven apresar su cintura desde atrás, de donde la castaña había corrido a cubrirse detrás de ellos, chillando cosas intangibles, aunque Iori consiguió distinguir el término ''pervertido'' y ''travesti''. Un bulto debajo de las rosáceas sábanas de Asuka se removió y una cabeza bermeja se asomó desde ellas. Hikaru les sonrió a sus hermanos y se levantó como si nada.

— ¡Chicos!, ¡Hace mucho que no los veía!—exclamó, tallándose los ojos y tratando de no caerse de sueño. Sus botas yacían a un lado de la cama de Asuka y la chamarra de cuero negro se encontraba esparcida en el suelo al parejo que su vestido… ¡Esperen!

— ¡Hikaru! ¡Ponte algo!—vociferaron todos a coro, dejando un poco atontada a la castaña.

Nunca esperó que algo así le pasara la primera noche en la morada Asahina, todo salvo aquello.

La noche anterior se había puesto un pantalón corto que se halló por ahí entre todas sus posesiones, ignorando los babydoll que su padre decía ''despertaban la pasión en una relación'', eso le testificó después de recibir una reprimenda por parte de ella en el teléfono. Había cerrado la puerta con seguro y se había abrigado bien calientita en la cama.

Cuando despertó, la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana la hizo cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un cálido aliento colarse hasta su nuca y unos brazos firmes que la abrazaban forzudamente contra un pecho… que estaba desnudo. Sin duda era un hombre, de cabellos anaranjados y largos, más largo que los de ella. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y pegó un gritó tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitió, no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y correr hasta la esquina más alejada de la habitación, aventando todo lo que había a la mano. Sus hermanastros no tardaron en llegar y apenas vio a uno de ellos, corrió a refugiarse detrás de estos.

— ¿H-Hikaru…?—murmuró entrecortada, ordenando con la mirada que le explicaran quien rayos era ese tal Hikaru, el cual se sobaba la frente por el golpe de Ukyo. Se separó de Kaname, el mencionado la miraba alzando las cejas unas cuantas veces, e intentó acomodar las cosas que había lanzado a su lugar.

Azusa suspiró. —Es uno de nuestros hermanos, el cuarto de nosotros. Pero… se suponía que estaba de viaje… ¿Cómo entraste?

Hikaru sonrió, tapándose con las sábanas mientras se sentaba en la cama estilo indio, bostezó y se rascó la cabeza. El ambiente estaba más calmado, permitiendo que los hermanos se relajaran alrededor de la habitación ya un poco arreglada de la joven de ojos chocolate. Yusuke, Wataru, Kaname y Tsubaki, más interesados en ver lo que la chica tenía, observaban de arriba abajo cualquier esquina de la recamara femenina. Tsubaki se puso a buscar algo sin saber qué en realidad.

—Por la puerta.

—Genio. No tienes llave de este apartamento, ahora me explicas que tenías en la cabeza cuando intentaste… ¡Esto es acoso!—chilló Ukyo, apuntándolo con el dedo de manera acusadora y entrecerrando los ojos. Hikaru simplemente sonrió, de nuevo.

—Fíjate que yo tampoco sé, de lo único que me acuerdo es de que… ¿Estaba en la entrada de Sunrise?—contestó, inclinando la cabeza confundido y en gesto pensativo. Al rato encogió los hombros despreocupado. Dirigió su vista hasta donde estaba Asuka, la cual recogía las cremas y perfumes del tocador, evadiendo a cualquier coste hacer contacto visual. Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y estudió todos los movimientos de la castaña. —Y… así que eres la hija de Rintaro-san, mucho gusto. —dijo hacia ella.

Asuka se congeló, murmurando para sí misma cosas como: ''No hay que hacer contacto visual con el pervertido…''. Apartó un mechón de cabello que le cubría un ojo e intentó enfurecerse o verse colérica, como siempre. Pero el hombre sí que la había espantado, le había recordado que era una mujer y que esa casa estaba repleta de depredadores como él. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

—Sí, lo soy. Le pediré de favor que no vuelva a entrar a mi habitación de esa manera, sin mi permiso y desnudándose en mi cama como en esta ocasión. —gruñó, mordiéndose el labio, molesta.

—Pero si no estoy desnudo. Mira. —se quitó las sábanas y se levantó, poniendo los brazos en jarra, dejando ver su ropa íntima, demasiado ajustada. —Cariño, es más provocador lo que guardas en ese cajón. —señaló hacia el lugar donde Asuka había escondido los babydoll.

\- ... -

\- ... -

El alma de la chica de ojos chocolate se escapó por la ventana y se atragantó con la saliva que almacenaba en su faringe, ¡¿Cómo rayos supo…?! Repasó en su cabeza el momento en que escondió la lencería regalada, bien protegida debajo de toda esa ropa florecida y rosada, pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera… a menos que…

—Disculpa si soy grosera al preguntar. —dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Odiaba que tocaran sus cosas sin autorización. —pero de casualidad, ¿Buscaste en mis cajones de ropa cuando estaba dormida?

—Claro. —le contestó Hikaru como si nada. Casi como programado, curioso por la conversación, Tsubaki se acercó hasta donde su hermano había indicado, abriendo en cámara lenta la gaveta llena de ropa femenina. En un milisegundo, la dueña de ellas saltó hasta el peliblanco y, maduramente, le mordió lo mano. Tuvo que actuar rápido, sin pensar en sus acciones. El peliblanco chilló sorprendido y repercutió hasta caer de sentón.

— ¡N-No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!—se escuchó el gritó de Asuka, acompañado de un sonrojo, abochornada. Hikaru, junto con Azusa y Kaname, rieron divertidos con la escena.

El rubio de anteojos suspiró.

"Y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana…"

* * *

Mientras no había nadie presente en el comedor, Masaomi bajó por un vaso de agua. Cansado y somnoliento, con un catarro espantoso, aun en pijamas y cubierto hasta la nariz con suéteres y una manta de estrellitas—de Wataru—, el cabello desordenado y húmedo le sentaba muy bien. Se tomó las medicinas que guardaba en el gabinete de emergencias y esperó a que surtieran efecto. La fiebre bajó radicalmente durante la noche, pero no había vestigios de que el malestar desapareciera. Era sorprende la rapidez con la que, siendo doctor, se enfermaba. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de conocer a la hija del marido de su madre, tan deseoso que estaba... El teléfono de la sala repiqueteó obstinado, con una sinfonía molesta para los sensitivos oídos del castaño, Masaomi estornudó y caminó hasta donde se localizaba el objeto.

—Res-sidencia…As-sahina. —murmuró ronco y esporádico, con las palabras raspándole dolorosamente la garganta.

—Yo. Masaomi, voy en camino. La gira se suspendió. —se oyó una voz seductora, varonil. El castaño asintió, olvidándose de que no podían verle, cayendo en un sueño producto de las medicinas. — ¿Masaomi?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, yo les…digo que…v-vienes.

— ¿Estas enfermo o simplemente te desvelaste?

—Enfermo.

—Será mejor que permanezcas alejado de mí, no debo de darme el privilegio de enfermar. —refunfuño la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien.

—Bueno.

Masaomi se dio cuenta de que habían colgado cuando el click de la telefonía sonó en su oído. Semi-inconsciente, se recargó en la pared, deslizándose hasta el piso hecho bolita, buscando calor. Pocas fuerzas tenía para caminar hasta el piso de arriba, escudriñar su habitación y meterse a la cama. Se sorbió la nariz, pestañeando y quedándose cada vez más allá que acá, con el sonido de las voces de sus hermanos, que ya estaban bajando al comedor reiteradamente. Antes de quedarse dormido, alzó la vista hacia algún lado aleatoriamente y vio un rostro familiar entre las imágenes distorsionadas por culpa del ensueño.

— ¿Cuándo llegó allí?—preguntó Kaname.

Todos observaban a Masaomi dormir tranquilamente.

Ese hombre… ya lo había visto, se recordó Asuka, agachándose hacia donde una adorable bolita se escondía bajo un cobertor en la sala. Frunció el ceño, lo supo, ese hombre era el tal Masaomi, al fin y al cabo no había pasado ni un día de haberlo visto correr asustado por sus heridas. Le picó la mejilla, esperando que reaccionara.

Nada.

Realmente estaba dormido.

Los gemelos se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar al enfermo a la cama, cada uno tomando un brazo. Asuka los miró alejarse, sin saber qué hacer en aquella casa.

Despertar allí era extraño, dejando de lado lo loca que había sido la mañana gracias a cierto bermejo, al parecer travestido, y que le mordió la mano a uno de sus ''hermanos'', era como no ser ella misma. Extrañaba el techo de su anterior hogar que, a pesar de ser un poco solitario, guardaba un montón de recuerdos. Suspiró, tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, la decisión de su padre al final la había seguido y todavía tenía la oportunidad de regresar cuando cumpliera los dieciocho. Sólo necesitaba un incentivo.

Caminó para sentarse en el comedor con todos los demás, recibiendo un vaso de leche del pelirrojo Yankee. Yusuke le sonrió al sentir su mirada sobre los panqueques bañados en miel, sintió el rugir de sus tripas.

Agradeció silenciosamente.

— ¿Ya es de día?—preguntó Louis, bajando de las escaleras muy adormilado, con el cabello suelto desordenado levemente. Asuka lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y los demás hermanos dijeron un ''Buen día''. Se sentó a lado de Wataru en la mesa y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, bostezando. —Dormí muy bien.

—Se nota. —dijo Kaname, sirviéndole el desayuno como buen hermano mayor. Louis sonrió en agradecimiento.

— ¿Algo nuevo?

—Aquí nuestra querida Asuka acaba de pasar su…segunda experiencia en esta casa.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Pregúntale a Hikaru.

—Me imagino, pobre Asu-chan.

La susodicha miró de reojo al joven de cabellos cenizos, se veía muy relajado y demasiado adormecido, y tenía un pijama bonito de color celeste y lunares blancos. Sus cabellos en la coleta desordenada le daban un aire despreocupado contagioso, cayendo algunos mechones por los lados de su rostro. Louis sintió la mirada de la castaña y giró, para encontrarse con el entrecejo arrugado y los ojos chocolate examinando. Sonrió calmado y alzó la mano saludándola. Asuka volteó el rostro a otro lado, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.

—Asuka-san, ¿te gustan los panquecitos de nuez?—le preguntó Ukyo. Los ojos de Asuka brillaron, dirigiendo toda su total atención hacia la voz del rubio.

''Panquecitos de nuez''

Se levantó rápidamente hacia donde el hombre se encontraba, sintiendo el calor del horno encendido al entrar a la cocina. Ukyo se había puesto un delantal verde de gatitos y unos guantes floreados por debajo del traje de oficina, nada que ver con la imagen que la chica tenía de él. El megane sonrió y metió unos moldes al hornillo, al tiempo en que sacaba unos ya horneados al completo.

—Sí, son mis favoritos. —dijo, avergonzada, con una leve sonrisa, su estómago reclamaba por comida. Como amaba la nuez.

Ukyo la observó con los ojos abiertos, confundido totalmente.

— ¿No eran los de chocolate?

Asuka frunció el ceño de nuevo, cruzando los brazos en el proceso: —No, soy alérgica al chocolate.

* * *

_Tres de la tarde._

La mañana había pasado sin más contratiempos, con una atmosfera alegre y calurosa. Asuka debía consentir que había cierta prosperidad entre esas paredes, una que sólo profesó pocas veces con su madre, antes del divorcio. Conoció a Subaru, un chico interesante y atlético que tenía disentería. Hikaru no paraba de mandarle miraditas, tratando de atormentarla con lo que había en su cajón y aprendió a llevarse con Tsubaki y Kaname… o bueno, la orden de restricción ya no estaba en su mente. Wataru era muy dulce con ella, algo que de verdad encantó a Asuka, aunque su exterior no parecía cambiar con ninguna de las situaciones antes mencionadas, siempre frunciendo el ceño pero, ahora estando de verdad cómoda. Y todo eso, en pocas horas.

La mañana realmente había estado agradable para ella.

Y hubiera seguido de esa manera, de no ser por…

Otro hermano.

Así es, ¡Eran doce hermanos! ¡Doce malditos hermanos! ¿Por qué tantos? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió preguntar antes cuántos eran? Hasta ahora, todos los que había conocido habían sido amables o la trataban de manera no desagradable. Si alguna vez había pensado que podían estar en desacuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres, la cosa se había disipado cuando la aceptaron.

Pero no.

Tenía que llegar otro hermano Asahina que la tratara de la patada sin razón alguna. Si, sin razón alguna. Era un tal…Fotón, Fuuko…tan molesta se encontraba que no procesó bien el nombre cuando se lo dio.

_''— ¿Eres la hija del prometido de Miwa? Que molestia. ''_

_''—Tienes cara de que no eres muy inteligente. ¿Cuánto es uno por cinco? Tranquila, no te estreses pensando la respuesta. ''_

_''— ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con un rostro tan…''_

¿Qué clase de hombre le dice eso a una chica que apenas conoce? Nunca en su corta vida la había tratado de esa forma tan insípida y desagradable. Y cómo, si su mejor amigo era el único hombre, además de su padre y otros familiares, con el que había convivido o entablado conversación. Suspiró, impotente de no poder estallar como debió de haber hecho. Este tal Fuuko debía de agradecer a sus hermanos mayores el seguir caminando normal, los cuales la tomaron de ambos brazos para que no matara al chico. Excepto Kaname, él intentó tomarla de la cintura.

Y después de haberle dado por lo menos un buen rasguño, se soltó de los demás Asahina, corrió hasta el baño más cercano y se encerró. Comprobando si de verdad parecía con poco coeficiente intelectual, suspiró aliviada cuando vio que era normal.

_''— ¡Un ídolo tan popular como yo no debería de tener ni un solo golpe! ¡Puedo demandarte por esto!''_

_''—Como si te tuviera miedo, ¡Vamos! ¡Demándame! Niño malcriado. ''_

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared color crema del baño, frustrada. Ganas no le faltaron de ponerlo en su lugar adecuadamente.

_''— ¡Asuka-san! Por favor, no lo mates. Son de diez a quince años de cárcel y el porcentaje de que termines decretada culpable es del setenta y tres por ciento. ''_ Recordó las palabras de Ukyo.

Respiró un millón de veces, apaciguando la furia en su interior y hasta las mejillas se le sonrosaron de la cólera.

_Quince minutos después. _

Era tiempo de salir del baño, no había visto en que habitación se metió de las prisas. Luego se disculparía por la imprudencia de no tocar.

No mataría a Fotón, sólo porque no valían la pena los quince años de sentencia.

* * *

**Extra. 03.**

***Esto es lo que pasó con Asuka y Rintaro cuando la chica le reclamó por medio de SMS***

_A: '' ¡¿Cómo pudiste cambiar mis cosas?! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! ''_

_R: ''No sé de qué hablas, hija ;)''_

_A: '' ¡Si sabes, Rintaro!, Dime dónde está mi ropa. ¡Estás loco si piensas que alguna vez me meteré en eso! ''_

_R: '' ¿Por qué ya no me dices 'tou-chan'? D': Antes siempre que querías algo, me sonreías y saltabas suplicando que te lo comprara. ¡Asuka es cruel! ): ''_

_A: ''Dejé de llamarte así, cuando el día de noche buena tuve que pasarla con los Tanaka, porque 'alguien' se olvidó de tal fecha y se fue a Paris a divertirse. ¡¿Quién se olvida de algo tan importante?! ¡Y también en mi cumpleaños!''_

_R: ''… no me olvidé. *Silencio incómodo*"_

_A: "Acepta tus errores. Dime ya. También deja de poner cosas como 'silencio incómodo' o emoticones, ya eres un adulto. ''_

_R: ''No __ mi corazón es joven aun, es lo que importa. Y yo no tomé nada, de hecho…"_

_A: "¿Qué?"_

_R: "uiweas fduyrem"_

_A: "¿Qué significa eso? Ya te dije que no escribieras rápido, tus dedos son muy grandes para las teclas del teléfono y empeora cuanto estas nervioso."_

_R: "Miwa, fue Miwa."_

_A:" ¿No tienes vergüenza echándole la culpa a tu pobre prometida?''_

_R: "¡No importa lo que haga!, ¡siempre te parezco el malo! D:"_

_A: "Porque lo eres. Tengo que arreglar lo que queda de mis cosas. Las que NO tocaste."_

_R: "¡No me dejes solo que se siente feo!..._

_¿Asuka? _

_¡Asuka! "_

* * *

**Eso es todo por este cap.**

**:3 lamento mucho tardar tanto. ¡Lo bueno es que estoy a punto de terminar semestre! ¡Y las vacaciones significan libertad! Libertad=tiempo de ****imagination****. **

**Ah, y aunque Asuka parezca que odia Rintaro, la verdad es que lo ama mucho. Obvio, es su tou-chan :P Miwa es una loquisha. Igual que Hika-chan.**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, TnT disculpen si no los contesto o algo así, lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena /. / Siempre le pienso mucho antes de enviar un mensaje, curiosamente nunca los mando y se queda en borradores o notas. Pero gracias c:**


	5. Capítulo 04 Un sábado interminable

**Hola v: soy sho! (-No me digas ¬¬) jajajaja esta vez no me tardé tanto como con el último cap., quería subir antes, el día de mí cumple, pero mi familia no me dejó XD así que al final terminé subiendo hoy. **

**Hoy no tengo nada que decir c: así que las dejo seguir con la lectura. Disculpen los errores ortográficos, he leído tantas veces para buscar alguna mancha en la historia, que ya no sé de nada.**

**Bro. Con. No es mío, Asuka y Tamaki chi :B**

* * *

_**Capítulo 04. Sábado interminable. **_

Asuka abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con una habitación a negras y pocos rayos de iluminación colándose por los doseles de la ventana.

Silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

Tanteó al caminar, para no golpearse con los objetos que podía haber en el lugar. ¿Cómo le había hecho para llegar al baño si no se veía nada? Misterios del universo. O una explicación más certera, la puerta del baño estaba abierta cuando entró y a localizó con facilidad por la ventanilla cerca de la tina.

Una tos masculina la hizo detenerse a medio camino, la castaña se giró lentamente, hacia donde escuchó el sonido. Un cuerpo se revolvió en la cama, dejando ver un rostro sonrojado cubierto de sudor entre la penumbra. Asuka se sorprendió, de todas las habitaciones llegó a la de Masaomi.

Apenas apreciaba las cosas del lugar, pero el semblante del hombre se envolvía por un rayito de sol, haciendo ver sus cabellos de un color rojizo al igual que sus pestañas. Tal parecía que no percibió su presencia, hasta que echó un vistazo por arriba de la manta y vio su sombra en la oscuridad.

— ¿U-Ukyo…?—murmuró el castaño, con los ojos entrecerrados, sentándose y tratando de incorporarse por sí solo. Mala idea. Un movimiento en falso lo hizo trastabillar hacia delante y, por mero reflejo, Asuka corrió a socorrerlo. Gracias a eso, la chica se pegó con la esquina de la cama en el dedo chiquito y casi tropezó con una caja a sus pies. —N-No eres… Ukyo…—dijo, atontado por la enfermedad.

Asuka apretó los labios, aguantándose el dolor. Tenía tomado a Masaomi del antebrazo y el hombre se recargaba en ella, reteniendo una de sus manos en la contraria de la castaña. Pesaba un montón. Lo levantó hasta sentarlo a la orilla de la cama, ya que ambos habían ido a parar de rodillas al piso. Masaomi aspiraba sonoramente y sudaba a mares, el cuerpo del castaño estaba caliente.

Tenía fiebre.

—Soy Asuka. —le dijo, separándose un poco y sobándose el dedo. —Hija de Rintaro— ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso ya? Perdió la cuenta.

Masaomi buscó en la negrura el rostro femenil, quitándose los mechones que le tapaban la vista. Una adolescente lo observaba de cerca, con ropa de dormir y largos cabellos castaños. Se alejó bruscamente, cayendo hacia atrás en el acto. Lo bueno es que ya estaba en la cama. —Eres…l-la chica…

Asuka suspiró.

—Sí, soy la misma. También me sorprendí al ver a Wataru-kun como hijo de Miwa. Cuando los vi, admito que no pensé que fuesen hermanos. —exclamó, acomodándose mejor y cruzando los brazos. La castaña observó como el hombre se reacomodaba y se cubría hasta la frente con la colcha, titiritando mientras analizaba lo que le decía.

—P-Parezco más… su padre… ¿Cierto?—el castaño murmuró. Asuka asintió, se veía más creíble. Por la edad. —L-Lamento haberte dejado así…p-pero…

—Le teme a la sangre o a las heridas. —inquirió, pero no sonaba a pregunta, más bien afirmaba. Masaomi había temblado como una gelatina ese día, eso lo recordaba claramente Asuka. — ¿O tal vez a las mujeres?

Masaomi abrió los ojos aturdido, pareciendo unos segundos recuperado: — ¿M-Mujeres? ¡No! ¿Cómo cree…? Y-Yo…

— ¿Entonces a la sangre?

—T-Tal… vez, pero, ¿C-Cómo…?

—Conozco a alguien que le tiene miedo a la sangre, actuó de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho tal persona pero, no sabía el porqué. Además, a mí me dan miedo las inyecciones, es normal que alguien se ponga así por la sangre. —aseguró, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para probar la temperatura de Masaomi con la palma de la mano. Estaba hirviendo. — ¿Ha tomado algo para la fiebre o algún medicamento?

—S-Sí…

— ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Fueron tabletas o alguna otra cosa? ¿Cuántas?

—Dos. Pas…tillas. E-En la cocina… no recuerdo.

— ¿Cuándo bajó y se quedó dormido?

—Si…

— ¿Qué fue lo que tomó?

—… _T-Tempra*_

—Eran las ocho… Hace siete u ocho horas. Iré a buscar algo.

— ¿P-Podrías traer también… algo para el dolor de… estómago?

—Claro. —dijo Asuka, levantándose y palpando la pared en busca del interruptor. Eso le recordaba a la vez que se fue la luz en su casa y casi cayó por las escaleras al intentar contestar el teléfono en la planta baja. Lo bueno fue que sólo duró unas pocas horas en la oscuridad y Rintaro llegó preocupado por ella desde su trabajo. En algunas ocasiones si se comportaba como un padre.

Masaomi se sintió mal por ella, así que le indicó a duras penas donde estaba el interruptor.

En las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba la habitación de Masaomi, Asuka prefirió volver a apagar las luces. Habían pañuelos, probablemente, llenos de mucosidad regados por todos los rincones y cúmulos de ropa a lo alto del escritorio y en el suelo. Salió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo, haciendo un ligero mohín al ver todo aquello.

Justo en ese segundo, Kaname transitaba por el lugar.

—Kaname-san. —lo llamó a modo de saludo, interrumpiendo el camino de su futuro hermanastro.

El rubio se detuvo, contento. Sonrió hacia la castaña y se recargó en la pared. Aun permanecía con la ropa de la mañana, con los cabellos revueltos y un traje ''normal'' a contradicción de la vestimenta de monje. Aquella postura advertía a Asuka que estaba listo para flirtear.

—Oh, hola, imouto-chan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? O, es que acaso… ¿Sólo buscas mi compañía?—dijo, con un tono chispeante y tomando un mechón de la joven entre sus manos. Asuka sonrió comprometida, implorando acostumbrarse rápido a ese tipo de contacto.

— ¿Sabes dónde almacenan los anti-febriles?

—En un gabinete de la cocina…supongo, el que tiene una nota de Ukyo que dice: ''No tocar a menos que sea urgente'', tampoco es como si no tuviéramos dinero para las medicinas o algo así, simplemente toma el papel de mamá ahorradora. —la mirada del de ojos color miel se tornó inmediatamente inquieta. No había ocurrido ni un día del arribo de Asuka, tal vez aún tenía malestares por la caída antes de llegar. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? Si es así, mejor vamos al hos-

Asuka lo detuvo, situando una mano en su boca, con el semblante algo pálido. Todo menos un hospital, optaba quedarse moribunda en su lecho antes que pararse en cualquiera de esos lugares con olor a antiséptico. No mintió cuando le dijo a Masaomi que temía a las inyecciones. Las enfermeras siempre eran poco cordiales y picaban cuantas veces les daba la gana buscando la vena.

No tardó mucho para recuperar la compostura y carraspear, soltando los labios de Kaname. El varón reparó en el anómalo cambio de la chica, arrugó la expresión mientras sonreía.

—N-No, no es para mí. Gracias por preocuparte. Además, Kaname-san de seguro tiene otros asuntos que atender. —expuso, echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo.

—No realmente. O bueno, sí. Pero no es hasta más tarde, en la mañana ya arreglé algunas cosa. —declaró, rascándose la mejilla.

—Ya veo. —sin saber que más decir, dieron la conversación por terminada. — Iré por las medicinas.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Está bien. —ya estando a punto de marcharse, Asuka se quedó parada, abrigando la gran necesidad de agradecerle al mayor. Sería muy grosero irse como si nada. —Kaname-san…

El rubio se giró, con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Asuka sólo movió la cabeza a un lado, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias.

—De nada, mi imouto-chan.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que me encontré a una ladrona.

Maldita sea.

De todas las personas que vivían en esa casa gigantesca, tanto que hasta de ascensor gozaba, tenía que toparse con Futón en la cocina. Gruñó por lo bajo después de tomar las pastillas con su mano y bajar del escaloncito que usó para alcanzar la gaveta. Se volteó perezosamente, casi como no queriendo hacerlo. A quien engañaba, no quería ni cruzar la mirada con ese Asahina.

—Vete, tu presencia me molesta. —bufó disgustada. No había pasado ni media hora de haberse peleado con ese… con ese…

El chico sonrió arrogante, no tomando en cuenta lo dicho por la chica y paseándose cerca de ella, hasta llegar al frigorífico color marrón. Sacó una jarra de agua y la dejó en la barra de la cocineta, no había posado su vista en la castaña. Se revolvió el cabello cobrizo como si de un comercial se tratase y se sirvió en un vaso mientras movía su cuerpo por una risa amortiguada, todo con una parsimonia martirizante.

Algo tramaba, la joven lo dedujo al prestar atención con detenimiento la manera en la que hacia las cosas, como acechando a su presa o esperando para dar un golpe. En un dos por tres, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca, Asuka no supo reaccionar a tiempo, atrapada con la guardia baja.

Con que era eso.

— ¿Por qué tan brava? No estarás molesta por lo de hace rato… ¿O sí? Yo ya te perdoné por arañarme como gato. —inclinó el rostro, perdiendo todo vestigio de la sonrisilla altanera y haciendo retroceder a la chica hasta golpearse sin fuerza contra la pared. Asuka no había notado la bandita en la mejilla del contrario.

— ¿Per…donarme? ¿Cómo… gato? —murmuró, desorientada. Una pequeña llama se encendió en su interior, se mordió los belfos con ímpetu extrema y se liberó del agarre, empujando al muchacho con fiereza. Sus cabellos cayeron en su rostro por el movimiento, despeinándola un poco. —Tuviste suerte de que tus hermanos estuvieran. Y no me importa tu perdón, porque no lo necesito. Sólo me defendí de tus ataques verbales, Fuuko.

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo el ardor de tener las palmas raspadas. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? ¿Cómo podía tocarla sin importarle nada? Cuando se conocieron, no había sido tan atrevido como para ponerle una mano encima. Ah, pero bien que la había insultado.

Hubo una risa fuerte, proveniente de él. ¿Le parecía una burla el que ella se protegiera?

Había otra cosa, extraña, y era la mirada combinada con el atractivo rostro de Fuuto. Entre la diversión y la sed de algo incógnito. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaron, molestos y sonrientes.

—Eres muy agresiva. —dijo, enderezándose del empujón. —Necesitas disciplina. —fue lo último que murmuró antes de volver a tomarla de las manos, pero esta vez haciéndolas bajar, inmovilizándola. —Después de esto, recordarás que mi nombre es Fuuto, no Fuuko.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó, un poco asustada. ¿Le haría algo? No, no podía, sus hermanos aún estaban en casa. ¿O eso no era un impedimento para él? ¿La golpearía?

Intentó soltarse, en vano. Subió sus manos hasta la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió, el temor de la chica le fascinó de sobremanera. Fuuto la contempló, con la comisura de los labios alzada, parecía tener buen cuerpo, normal pero, bueno a fin de cuentas. Copa B tal vez, con relleno para verse voluptuosa y aparentar tener más. Tenía un rostro delicado en contraste con la mirada aterradora que le había mandado antes. Era una onee-chan rebelde, violenta y un poco bonita.

—Fuuto-niichan ¿Qué le haces a onee-chan?—los ojitos de Wataru no tardaron en notar el semblante de Asuka, frunció el ceño y tomó aire para chillar con todo lo que tenía. — ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Tsuba-niichan, Azusa-niichan! ¡Miren lo que hace Fuuto-niichan!

_Wataru. Gracias. Muchas gracias._ Pensó, mientras sentía que podía moverse de nuevo y que Fuuto había aflojado. El de cabellos cobrizos calumnió por lo bajo. Justo en la mejor parte.

— ¡Fuuto! ¿Qué rayos haces?—vociferó Tsubaki, entrando como un torbellino a la cocina. Jaló a Asuka y la puso detrás de él, aún no sabía lo que pasaba pero ya se daba la idea. Azusa lo siguió, reteniéndolo por el hombro, parecía un perro siendo detenido por su amo.

—Tsubaki, no te atrevas. —demandó el azabache, comprendiendo lo que transitaba por la cabeza del peliblanco.

— ¡P-Pero si no iba a hacer nada malo! ¿Por qué no lo regañas a él? Debiste de ver como la tenía. —gruñó haciendo un puchero.

Azusa suspiró, miró severamente a su hermano menor y le jaló la oreja: —Deberías de comportarte, cualquier cosa que hagas ahora hundirá la relación que tienes con ella.

— ¡No me toques!—siseó Fuuto, dándole un manotazo a la mano de Azusa. —Me largo. Agradezco que siempre lleguen en el momento más inoportuno. — dijo con sarcasmo. —Nos vemos, chica copa B. —susurró al pasar cerca de Asuka, le echó un vistazo a la chica y se fue, con altivez.

Asuka se paralizó ante ese comentario final.

—Ay, pero como me cae… Asuka, ¿Estas bien? ¿El lobo pervertido te tocó en algún lugar extraño? Dime, ¡Dime para ponerlo en su lugar ahorita!—chilló Tsubaki, examinando a la chica como un doctor, en busca de algún chupetón. La castaña soltó una exhalación, aliviada de haber sido salvada. —Tomaré eso como que estas segura.

—Gracias—hizo una reverencia.

—No hay problema, en algunas ocasiones se descontrola. Yo digo que son las hormonas de la pubertad. —Azusa trató de animarla, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sí, espero que Wataru no sea así. ¡Wataru-chan, nunca hagas lo que hace ese!

— ¡Tsuba-niichan, no lo haré! ¡Kana-niichan me enseñó que a las mujeres no se les hace llorar a menos que estén gozando y pidan más!

— ¡¿Queeé?!

* * *

El castaño sonrió cansado y se bebió el agua junto a las pastillas, las mantas lo mantenían caliente y ya no sudaba tanto. Asuka le colocó unas compresas frescas en la frente, antes de irse al salón le dijo que regresaría para ver como seguía de la fiebre. La chica decidió omitir el incidente con Fuuto y fue en busca de Ukyo, para hablar sobre la inscripción al instituto más próximo a Sunrise Residence. Hinode High no parecía una mala elección por lo que le comentó el rubio. Cercana, con buenas instalaciones y maestros calificados.

—Hola. —se saludaron ella y Yusuke, cuando Asuka se sentó en el gran sofá del salón. La castaña se quitó la toalla del cuello y se secó el cabello con movimientos calmados. —Me contaron lo de Fuuto. —mencionó Yusuke, observando de reojo a la chica al tiempo que subía las piernas estilo indio. Asuka asintió, con la mirada perdida en las revistas de la mesita de enfrente.

—Si… fue algo…—musitó. Ahora sentía un profundo desprecio hacia ese chico arrogante. Suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro y helando sus mejillas con el agua que caía de las puntas de su cabello. Bañada y vestida con algunas de las prendas que, según Rintaro, Miwa dejó, Asuka estaba lista para descansar lo que restaba del sábado.

—Lo sé, ese idiota no conoce límites. —dijo el pelirrojo, medio en broma medio enserio. Asuka asintió, reservada.

— ¿A qué instituto vas?—preguntó calmada. Por lo que sabía, Yusuke era de una edad similar, y posiblemente, con un poco de suerte no sería la nueva-rechazada-por-el-salón-entero y tendría algún conocido que atenuara el aislamiento al estar en un instituto desconocido.

Parpadeó, recordando el nombre del lugar donde estudiaba.

—H-Hinode.

—Iremos al mismo. —contestó la castaña.

Ahora sólo esperaba estar en la misma aula de clases.

—Vaya.

Hablaron de varias cosas, sobre Miwa y Rintaro, también de los demás hermanos. Yusuke le explicó la personalidad de cada uno y que hacer en caso de que Fuuto se pasara de la raya. Asuka le habló de las locuras de su padre y, algunas veces, lo sensato que podía ser. Tal vez era porque tenían la misma edad o porque era igual de tranquilo que algunos de sus hermanos, pero sentía una familiaridad que le gustaba. También pudo notar que Yusuke era algo… tsundere, con toques de un yanqui, aunque lo último sólo era superficial.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, al momento en que Iori, Ukyo y Hikaru bajaron a la sala, Louis llegó con varias bolsas de compras en la mano, reclamando amigable cuando vio a Asuka desparramada y con falda en el sofá, que la chica no se dejó arreglar el día anterior por él. El castigo sería que lo acompañara a unos mandados que aún no terminaba.

Y tal parecía que la hora no era un inconveniente para él.

Aunque no le funcionó la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer y que solamente muerta saldría con una blusa de mangas tan cortas, Louis se vio impuesto a prestarle un suéter que no le quedara demasiado grande y la tapara adecuadamente. La chica pensaba nunca ir a la calle con la ropa que llevaba, aun si esta era muy linda.

* * *

—Cámbiale, no quiero ver eso. —rezongó Tsubaki, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de la sala. No tardó en ser reprendido por Ukyo y un poco por Azusa, el cual se encontraba a su lado, leyendo uno de los tantos guiones que tenía pendiente en su trabajo.

—Pero estoy viendo el partido, Tsuba-nii.

— ¡Pon las caricaturas!—lloriqueó Wataru, jalándole el brazo a Subaru para que le diera el control remoto. El pequeño no entendía para nada todas las cosas de deportes, en su canal favorito estaban pasando un especial de una de las nuevas series infantiles y sólo le quedaban treinta minutos. Mala suerte que ese era el mismo tiempo que duraba el partido de su hermano mayor.

— ¿No estaban cada uno en su habitación? Déjenme ver la televisión a gusto. —replicó el azabache, moviéndose lo más lejos de la mirada acusadora de Tsubaki y Wataru, que exigían ver otra cosa en la pantalla.

Cada Asahina en lo suyo pero en el mismo lugar, excepto por los mismos que en la mañana. Tsubaki y Wataru guardaban un gran empeño por discutir hasta por cualquier nimiedad, ahora era el control remoto, no un panqueque. Ukyo se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala cosiendo uno de sus sacos de abogado, Kaname veía el partido de basquetbol con Subaru, Yusuke intentaba estudiar en la mesa del comedor con todo ese alboroto y, a su lado, Fuuto miraba una de las revistas donde él salía en la portada, admirándose.

Se encontraba la mayoría de los Asahina, a excepción por Asuka y Louis, que salieron sin decir a donde, sólo avisando que tardarían. Cualquiera de los Asahina pudo ver que Asuka iba a regañadientes, habían logrado percibir que la chica no era una gran fanática del embellecimiento femenino.

—Él les ganó. —cuchicheó Iori, pasando las hojas de un nuevo libro que consiguió en un bazar.

—Cada habitación tiene un televisor, vayan a las suyas. —dijo Ukyo, sin apartar la vista de la aguja y el hilo.

—P-Pero… Masaomi-niichan está enfermo, me da miedo subir solo. —protestó Wataru, haciendo un puchero por el tener que pasar un pasillo oscuro si quería ver los dibujos animados.

— ¿A poco para ir al baño necesitas también a Masaomi? Que ridículo e infantil. —bufó Fuuto. No tardó en recibir un golpe de parte de Yusuke, quien lo miraba molesto por su rudeza.

— ¡Oh! Tal vez es infantil porque es un niño, idiota. —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Cállate, nadie te está hablando, teñido yanqui.

— ¿¡Cómo me dijiste?!

— ¡Teñido yanqui!

Estando a punto de abalanzarse para golpearse, una mano los empujó para que se sentaran de sopetón y colocó una enorme caja blanca frente a ellos. Hikaru les sonrió por encima de esta, abriéndola y dejando ver unos esmóquines negros. Los dos hermanos observaron, extrañados y llamando la atención de los demás.

—Son los trajes que usaremos algunos para la boda, los trajeron hace poco. ¿A que son monos? Yo los escogí. —explicó el bermejo, envuelto en un vestido rojo con una chaqueta de cuero y yendo directo a la puerta. — De rato vengo, iré a arreglar unas cosas con nuestra madre.

— ¿No te parece muy pronto para los planes de la ceremonia?—preguntó Tsubaki, caminando hacia la mesa para ver dentro de la caja. Sacó uno de los trajes y contempló. Su hermano corrió a tirar de sus cachetes por tal pregunta. El peliblanco siseó de dolor por el pellizco.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡El tiempo esta contado! ¡Solo quedan unas cuantas semanas! Como se nota que eres hombre. —le dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados y lleno de indignación.

— ¡Tú también lo eres!—respondió como pudo.

—Pero yo soy especial. —se excusó.

— ¿Te tardarás mucho? Después de las doce la puerta se cierra. —interrogó Ukyo, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

—Sí, mamá. No me tardaré.

— ¡No me digas así!

—Uy, ni que te insultara. — rió Hikaru. —Me voy. Se controlan ustedes dos, par de bestias. — dijo, antes de marcharse por la puerta principal.

Yusuke y Fuuto se enviaron miradas de odio cuando el bermejo ya no se vio en la residencia, pero siguieron haciendo las mismas cosas para no empeorar la situación entre ellos.

Muchas cosas más pasaron después de eso, como que Wataru aprovechó el momento de distracción de Subaru y tomó el control remoto de sus manos, siendo correteado por el deportista, por Tsubaki y Kaname, aunque este último lo hacía con una risa por todas las sandeces que soltaban sus hermanos menores al correr.

Asuka y Louis llegaron una hora después, cuando el más pequeño de los Asahina dormía en el regazo de Iori mientras este seguía leyendo entretenido. La mirada en los ojos de la castaña, decía que había tenido una dosis de por vida de decoración femenina, entre otras cosas. La chica tiró los zapatos a lo lejos y se lanzó cansada al sofá, sin importarle donde caía o si se golpeaba en el proceso, suerte que su cabeza topó con las piernas de Azusa, el azabache sonrió.

Louis cargaba unas bolsas de tamaño colosal, todas con nombres de tiendas conocidas en el mundo del estilismo y la estética. Ukyo y Kaname lo ayudaron con las cosas, averiguando que entre estas había un vestido de chica, diferentes adornos de mesa y algunas cosas para el trabajo del hombre de cabellos cenizos. Ambos dedujeron que también se preparaba para la boda.

A la media hora o más de permanecer en la sala con los demás Asahina, las piernas de Azusa ya no aguantaron más el hormigueo y despertó a la castaña que dormía apaciblemente encima de sus extremidades, aunque parecía muy cansada, era tiempo de que durmiese en su cama.

Asuka se levantó automáticamente, como zombi y miró a todos lados, aturdida, la única cosa que logró levantarla por completo, fue que a la lejanía Fuuto le sacara la lengua con una sonrisa arrogante. La chica le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo, milagrosamente ninguno de los hermanos la vio, dejando a Fuuto como un mentiroso paranoico.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió en las escaleras, bostezando y subiendo a su habitación.

—Buenas noches. —contestaron al unísono los Asahina.

—Iré a dejar a Wataru. —dijo Iori, cargando al niño en brazos con una facilidad increíble.

—Lo estas consintiendo, hazlo que se levante. —habló Ukyo, recogiendo las cosas para también irse a dormir. Los demás hermanos también se dispusieron a guardar sus pertenencias para ir cada uno a su habitación.

—Una vez no hace daño. —susurró el de cabellos grisáceos.

Dicho eso, Iori siguió los pasos de Asuka hasta su habitación, pero la chica estaba tambaleándose adormecida y caminaba con los ojos cerrados que no notó la presencia del chico. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para tomar un poco de su atención. La castaña volteó, tallándose los ojos para desperezarse y alzó su rostro para mirarlo.

—Hola… esto… ¿Iori…kun?—preguntó extrañada.

El chico asintió.

—Lo siento, estoy algo ida.

—No hay problema. ¿Vas a tu habitación?—preguntó, pero se sintió algo tonto al ver el rostro adormilado de Asuka. Claro que iba a su habitación, ¿A dónde más?

—No, a la de Masaomi-san. Antes de irme le dije que regresaría para ver si mejoraba con el medicamento.

Bueno, tal parecía que no.

La castaña cabeceaba, se dormía unos cuantos segundos parada y se despabilaba enseguida, siguiendo su camino en su propio mundo. Pero, a pesar de eso, en su cabeza permanecía la enfermedad de su hermano mayor. Dejar a Masaomi solo, en la habitación oscura, con un padecimiento no tan difícil de remediar, no era uno de los planes de Asuka. No porque se preocupara, según ella, sino porque le había dicho a Masaomi que regresaría. Y no rompería su palabra.

En la cabeza de la castaña quedaba la idea de ir hasta donde estaba el hombre y ayudarlo para quitarse una culpa.

— ¿Sabes de medicina?—exclamó Iori, un poco sorprendido. Asuka negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

—Lo normal. Mi mamá me enseñó algunas cosas. —declaró, bajando la vista a sus pies descalzos. Rayos, había dejado los zapatos allá abajo.

— ¿La anterior esposa de Rintaro-san? —murmuró para sí mismo, sin ser escuchado por la chica. Llegaron a donde Masaomi y para ese entonces, el pequeño en los brazos de Iori babeaba y roncaba. Asuka sonrió un poco al ver el adorable rostro del niño. Era demasiado tierno. —Bueno, dejaré a Wataru antes de que se me duerman los brazos.

—Está bien, buenas noches. —dijo por segunda vez, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Masaomi.

—Buenas noches.

Asuka suspiró, demasiado cansada.

Se deslizó hasta el piso, recargada en la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas raspadas, sin encender la luz del cuarto.

Había sido un largo día, desde el incidente con Hikaru, el comer deliciosos panquecitos de nuez –como amaba la nuez –, el acoso del tal Fuuto y el tener que acompañar a Louis a lo largo de un centro comercial del tamaño de un palacio.

Recordaba como el de cabellos cenizos le llenó de preguntas sobre su vida en su anterior casa, que si estaba muy lejos de Sunrise, que si estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres… si estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto. Con lo que no estaba del todo contenta, era con el tener que coexistir con doce hombres con los que no tenía ningún parentesco, tampoco le agradaba ser bombardeada con mensajes de su padre diciéndole que podía escoger alguno para novio. ¡Pero si le doblaban la edad los mayores! ¡Y estaba Wataru! El que le dijera que podía escoger cualquiera, era como si le permitiera salir con, el pequeño y tan inocente – o tal vez no, recordando el incidente en la cocina-, Wataru.

Y luego le soltaba que Miwa era la de la idea.

Sí, claro.

Como si se creyera que Miwa le había dado el babydoll para que ligara con sus hijos. Solo era buena con los Asahina, porque ellos eran buenos con ella, a excepción de Fuuto. Aunque no salía de su cabeza el marcharse e independizarse, tampoco podía ser una cascarrabias de por vida y amargársela a los demás hermanos. Bueno, su temperamento era inevitable y no había podido controlar la molestia cuando el día anterior adivinaron la talla de su sostén.

Se sonrojó un poco ante esa memoria.

Podía hacerlo, nadie la veía en ese momento.

Qué vergüenza que ellos supieran con sólo una mirada la copa, cuando ni siquiera ella lo supo hasta que su madre dejó de comprarlos por ella. Tal vez ya habían descubierto en un simple saludo que no era en realidad D, como se enteró Fuuto en un mísero instante. ¿Eso quería decir que eran unos expertos en… eso? Eran hombres después de todo. Maldecía haberle hecho caso a sus antiguas compañeras de curso.

Prefería mil veces estar con Tamaki o con Rintaro.

Salió de sus pensamientos para arrastrarse hasta la cama de Masaomi, gateando aun con el dolor de las rodillas y la bandita cayéndose en el acto. Se sentó frente al hombre que descansaba, ahora sin sudar y con suspiros calmados. Le tomó la temperatura con la palma de la mano, retirando antes las compresas de la frente. Estaba menos caliente.

Se debatió si levantarlo o irse como si nada a dormir a su habitación. Optó por lo último y se giró hacia la salida, aun en el piso.

Una mano se posó con brusquedad en su hombro, haciéndola caer de sentón y golpearse la espalda con la base de la cama. Estando a punto de soltarle una maldición a Masaomi, se encontró con una penetrante mirada de color chocolate.

—No es correcto entrar así a la habitación de un hombre. —lo escuchó murmurar con voz ronca. Asuka abrió los ojos, asombrada.

Los cabellos le caían revueltos en la frente, de colores castaños y sin brillo por la falta de luz en el cuarto más que unos pocos destellos. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad temeraria, imposibilitando cualquier replica que ella tuviera que hacer. Parecía molesto con Asuka.

—L-Lo… siento. —contestó, limitada a poder hablar normal. La proximidad de los cuerpos la incomodaba demasiado y también la forma en la que estaba girada, con la mitad del cuerpo rígido por algo enigmático. —No… lo volveré a hacer.

_¿Qué rayos pasa? _Pensó, sin mover ningún músculo. Frunció el entrecejo y tragó duro al seguir concibiendo la fuerza del aferre de Masaomi en su hombro. _Tal vez siga dormido. Tal vez es sonámbulo. Tal vez…_

Gracias a dios, dio en el blanco. Lo supo cuando el castaño pestañeó incontables veces con el semblante de alguien confundido y exageradamente desorientado. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, retrocedió hasta tener unos metros de distancia entre ellos. O hasta que chocó con un muro.

— ¿Asuka-san…? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Masaomi, inclinando la cabeza con desconcierto. — ¿Te pasó… algo?

— ¡No! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Me voy! —gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta y saliendo dando un fuerte golpe. Ya no se sentía para nada adormilada. — ¡Ya no volveré a entrar de esa manera!

El rostro de Masaomi se bañó en confusión ante la reacción de la castaña y contempló su mano alzada con una gran extrañeza.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Asuka corrió hasta su habitación, sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuando Fuuto y ella se toparon, que lo pasara de largo hizo que el chico se fastidiara más con la chica. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, atrancándola con una silla por si acaso Hikaru llegaba en la noche y se tambaleó, cayendo en su cama con la cara en la almohada.

Tremendo susto le dio Masaomi. Casi tanto como el que dio Fuuto.

Por un momento, pensó que el castaño iba a hacerle algo incorrecto.

* * *

_*Tempra: _

_Para reducir la fiebre y en la analgesia temporal de__algias__menores, malestares asociados con fiebre y dolor, cefalea, neuralgias, dolores articulares, otalgias, síntomas del resfriado común o afecciones similares, etc. _

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! :D**

**Antes de irme, me gustaría que checaran el capítulo anterior y dieran una respuesta a mi petición c: que si no agarro a cualquiera de los hermanos y los obligo a hacer yaoi! D: amo el yaoi *q***

**Y l s invito a leer una nueva historia que se llama: La mañana siguiente. El protagonista es Ukyo, luego haré más historias con los demás hermanos :P sólo que de esta ya tenía pensado el primer capítulo desde Ufff… mucho tiempo. Me gusta Fuuto, aunque a Asuka ****no :c ¡ya mero se nos casan Miwa y Rintaro-san!**

**¿No les da curiosidad saber quien es Tamaki? :3**

**Por cierto! Les deseo una Feliz Nochebuena y Navidad a todos!**


	6. Capítulo 05

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE. **_

_**Límite de fecha para comentar la opción del capítulo 03, es hasta la actualización del capítulo número 08. Después de ello, la pareja será decidida. **_

_**Opción 01: 5 votos.**_

_**Opción 02: 4 votos. **__**Esta opción fue escogida en otra página en la cual he publicado éste fanfic y personas que conozco que leen esto y, ya sea por PM o personalmente, me han comentado su opinión.**_

_**Hago esto, porque veo que algunos no tomaron en cuenta el mensaje, para los que sí, muchas gracias =)**_

_**Su opinión me importa, espero que hagan saber sobre cual opción es más cómoda para ustedes. **_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

_**Disculpen si hay por ahí algún error ortográfico.**_

_**Bro. Con. No es mío.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 05. Primer día de clases y... ¿Tamaki?**_

_**.**_

La castaña observó a la mujer frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ésta hacía globos con una goma de mascar rosada y la miraba con el aburrimiento más grande del mundo, sellando sin ni siquiera hojear los documentos.

Asuka bufó, fastidiada por la falta de hospitalidad en ese lugar. Le arrebató el programa de estudio de las manos y fue a buscar su salón de clases, pisando con todas sus fuerzas. Fuera de la oficina, Yusuke la esperaba con el uniforme de Hinode High.

—No tenías que quedarte. —expuso Asuka al llegar a su lado.  
El pelirrojo apartó la vista, abochornado. Ni siquiera él asimilaba el haber permanecido allí parado durante más de media hora: —Ukyo-nii me regañaría si te perdieras. —rebatió.

La castaña asintió, haciendo memoria a las palabras del rubio antes de salir de la casa.

Las personas que pasaban por el pasillo del instituto los miraban con una curiosidad mal disimulada, la chica resaltaba a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo por verse bien. Vaya, peinarse, maquillarse un poco, arreglarse. Debía de dar una buena impresión si quería sobrevivir en esa jungla desconocida.

La chica afirmó de nuevo, pero más para sí misma, mirando con detenimiento el mapa que le dio la incompetente empleada. Según su horario, su primera clase era Matemáticas II. Su materia predilecta en un mundo distante. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en esos momentos, sólo se había dejado guiar por Yusuke y las indicaciones de Ukyo al pelirrojo. ¿Dónde quedaba su aula? No la veía por ningún lado del croquis.

—No le entiendo a esto. —farfulló, rascándose la mejilla, con el entrecejo aun arrugado. Decidió pedirle ayuda a su acompañante. Para ganar su interés, jaloneó la manga de su uniforme y miró esperanzada de que le echara una mano. — ¿Dónde se encuentra ésta aula?

Yusuke se acercó a verificar en el mapa.

—Ah, es el salón a lado del mío.

Genial, estaba sola.

—De seguro haces amigos fácilmente. —trató de animarle Yusuke, dejándose llevar por la cosa más lógica al comportamiento de la fémina a su lado. El comentario tranquilizó un poco a la castaña pero, no dijo nada y ambos caminaron hasta el salón de clases.

El domingo había pasado muy rápido en Sunrise Residence y hoy era el primer día en el instituto para Asuka. Estaban a medio curso, por lo que apenas llegó el viernes, el lunes entró. Por ese tipo de cosas, que alteraban demasiado el orden de la vida de alguien, –no sólo el de ella–, Asuka no siempre aceptaba los caprichos de Rintaro. Sino, ella se hubiese cambiado las veces que su padre recorriera el mundo, en una de sus ''aventuras'' como les solía decir él.

También cabe decir, que a raíz del gran susto que le dio Masaomi el sábado, la castaña se conservó a diez metros de él como distancia mínima. Pasó a darle toda la responsabilidad de su recuperación al segundo hermano de los Asahina, el cual sólo trabajó poco por ser domingo y no se molestó con ella por desertar a media enfermedad. Tampoco fue como si ella hubiese firmado un contrato que dijera: ''Prometo solemnemente, velar por Masaomi, el patriarca sustituto de la familia Asahina, hasta que su recobro de por finalizado completamente. ''

Lo malo fue, que se sintió culpable minutos después de ser poco considerada con un hombre que se la pasaba trabajando tanto como Ukyo.

Olvidando que dejó a Masaomi con una confusión de tamaño del sol.

—Oye, ¿Nos vamos juntos en la salida? —preguntó cuándo llegó a la puerta de su aula designada. Las risas del pasillo apenas la dejaron oír su propia voz.  
Yusuke puso los ojos como plato, exponiendo un ligero sobresalto en sus facciones y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Asuka lo miró embrollada por su conducta, ¿Qué bicho le picaba? Vivían donde mismo, dormían donde mismo – casi –, ¿Cuál era el problema?

— ¡La gente pensará que somos…! Mejor nos vamos por separado. —expresó el pelirrojo con nerviosidad, marchándose y abandonando a Asuka con la palabra en la boca.

—… Como quieras. —contestó a la silueta del chico, que con cada paso que daba, se hacía más pequeña.

Desde que iban en el metro, Asuka había reparado en una indiferencia inexplicable en Yusuke, se situaba a tres asientos lejos de ella, contestaba con monosílabas y la dejaba atrás en el trayecto hasta las puertas de Hinode. Después de haber convivido normalmente un fin de semana completo. Sólo fue amable cuando pretendió confortarla fuera de las oficinas de información.

Tal vez se estaba fastidiando de ella…

Asuka se hizo una nota mental para después, dejándose llevar por la hipótesis demasiado cuerda y un tanto hiriente. Podía dejar ese tipo de cosas para luego.

_Dejar de molestar a Yusuke._

Suspiró, cambiando de tema en su cabeza y volviendo a la realidad, aun se hallaba parada fuera del salón de clases.

Y antes de que le dijeran algo por estar allí mirando al espacio, se preparó psicológicamente para entrar al lugar, y tocó unas cuantas veces a la puerta, hasta escuchar la voz de un profesor permitiéndole ingresar.

—Buenos días. —saludó Asuka, haciendo una reverencia, en el marco de la entrada.

Un hombre atractivo, lleno de juventud, de cabellos dorados y ojos encantadoramente oscuros, le sonrió amable detrás del escritorio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Asuka caminó con torpeza hacia él, subiéndose a un pequeño escalón cerca de la pizarra en medio del salón de clases.

—Buenos días. Usted debe ser… Asuka Hinata. —dijo, sacando unos cuantos papeles de un negro maletín. Era algo llamativo para ser un educador.

—Sí, disculpe el atraso. Aun no conozco del todo bien las instalaciones. —murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía incómoda con el uniforme delante de un profesor ¿Por qué la falda era tan malditamente corta?

—No es ningún inconveniente. Sólo debo decirle que los retrasos no serán permitidos en tiempo futuro. —advirtió, divertido. Le mostró una hilera de perfectos dientes, adornados de una hermosa sonrisa. Asuka alzó una ceja ante el relajo y la reprensión juguetona, no cayendo en los encantos. _Bitch please_, vivía con los Asahina. —Firma aquí para ratificar tu asistencia.

—Sí.

— Chicos, démosle la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante. — enunció, levantándose de su silla y parándose frente a la clase. Miró a la castaña con la misma sonrisa. — ¿Nos haría el favor de presentarse?

Asuka asintió, con el rostro serio hacia la clase. Tomó el pliegue de la falda y lo bajó lo más que pudo para no sentirse tan expuesta. Todos la miraban con una expectación, rectos en su pupitre individual. Atrás había pequeños cubículos para guardar las cosas y el salón era lo suficientemente grande para que cincuenta alumnos entraran sin dificultad o sentirse sofocados.

Relajó el cuerpo un poco y comenzó.

—Mi nombre es Asuka Hinata, pronto Asahina. Soy de Hokkaidō, Sapporo. Estoy en Kichiyouji por consentimiento de mi padre. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Por favor cuiden de mí. —terminó con otra reverencia hacia la clase entera, todos guardaban silencio ante su presentación. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Asuka se sintiera nerviosa.

— ¡Bien! Puedes tomar asiento cerca de ese chico. —indicó a un joven al final del salón.

El alumnado entero inició una ola de murmullos demasiado molestos, mirando con descaro a la chica que caminaba entre ellos. Ésta gruñó molesta, sentándose, sacando su material de trabajo e ignorando cualquier comentario con su nombre en él.

—Comencemos la clase de una vez—indicó el profesor, llamando la atención de todos los que tenían el cuerpo entero girado para ver a Asuka mejor. —, ya perdimos unos minutos valiosos. Estamos a punto de terminar la segunda fase de este ciclo. Les dije que estudiaran, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué? ¿No les dije? Lástima, Asuka-san, un examen sorpresa apenas comienzas. —profirió con un desánimo fingido. La castaña no supo si era una burla. —No te preocupes, tómatelo con calma. Los demás no, a ustedes si les afectará la calificación.

—Eso es favoritismo. —chilló una chica.

—No lo es. Hay que tratar de caerle bien a los nuevos. —el maestro rió. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Touma Eguchi. Para cualquier cosa que necesites que sea de esta clase, estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Exceptuando sobornos. Por lo omenos, yo no los acepto.

* * *

El timbre sonó con fuerza, diciendo que la última clase del día llegaba a su fin. Asuka se desperezó de su asiento y se estiró un poco, cuidando que la falda grisácea no se levantara más allá del muslo. El suéter del uniforme le quedaba algo grande y le cubría la mayor parte de la falda. Parecía que la persona que diseñó aquel vestuario era un lolicon que le gustaba ver las piernas de las jóvenes.

Algunas chicas le hicieron conversación entre las clases, pero siempre preguntaban por el apellido Asahina, si tenía algún parentesco con Yusuke Asahina. Lamentó el momento en que dijo el apellido de la futura esposa de Rintaro. Para que dejaran de molestarla, inventó que no conocía al pelirrojo. A leguas se notaban las dobles intenciones al volverse amiga de ella, al parecer Yusuke tenía buena reputación con las jóvenes.

Hablando de éste, Asuka tuvo que rehuirle todo el día. No fue mucho problema, porque para lo único que fue a buscarla, fue para decirle donde estaba la cafetería y el baño de chicas. Pero sólo para seguir los mandatos de Ukyo, claro.

Salió del aula con paso apresurado, para no perder el tren de esas horas y no tener que esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo al siguiente. No había mucha gente por los pasillos de Hinode High, puesto que cada uno tenía horario diferente por clases.

Quizá por eso Yusuke no quiso ir con ella. Él aún no salía.

Anduvo hasta llegar a la entrada, donde había unos cuantos cerezos cubriendo las áreas cercanas y exteriores de ésta. El lugar era muy bonito en sí, con un cuidado perfecto en cada material utilizado. Le gustó mucho el esmero por mantener ese lugar limpio. Porque, en su antigua escuela, raramente alguien limpiaba los baños y muy pocas personas preservaban los jardines de los alrededores.

Al encontrarse a unos cuantos pasos de la placa de enfrente con el nombre del instituto, oyó como decían su nombre entre gritos a la lejanía.

— ¡Asuka-chan! ¡Asuka-chan!

No tuvo tiempo de girarse.

Tsubaki se acercó corriendo a ella, abrazándola y alzándola del piso. El peliblanco sonreía abiertamente con una alegría pura y la chica soltó un gritito de sorpresa, mientras se cubría por detrás para que sus pantaletas no fueran visibles. No fue tan rápida como creyó, Subaru y Azusa lograron divisar una rayitas lilas.

Azusa hizo de la vista gorda, había que ser maduro en ese tipo de situaciones, y el rostro de Subaru se tornó de un intenso color carmín, estando para nada acostumbrado a ver ropa interior femenina. Y menos la de su futura hermanastra.

— ¡B-Bájame, Tsubaki-san!—chilló, sonrojada por el atrevimiento del chico y con miedo a caer, cuando Tsubaki comenzó a dar vueltas con ella cargada. El piso se veía tan lejano y borroso, su estómago se revolvía con cada segundo que pasaba. — ¡Me vas a tirar!

—Tsubaki, se está mareando. —lanzó Azusa. Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, como que la chica vomitara encima de su hermano, detuvo cualquier comportamiento inoportuno del contrario.

La cara de Asuka estaba demasiado empalidecida para ese entonces.

El peliblanco se carcajeó y la soltó de una vez. Era una felicidad contagiosa, menos para ella. La castaña tuvo que agarrarse de él para no desplomarse, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó Subaru, alarmado.

—S-Si…creo. —contestó. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo, ya estando recuperada. Subaru era universitario ¿Cierto?, ¿Qué hacia fuera de sus clases? ¿Azusa y Tsubaki no trabajaban?

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí. Discutían telepáticamente.

— ¿No te dijeron?

— ¿Decirme qué?

Azusa carraspeó.

—Bue-

— ¡Queríamos ver cómo te fue en tu primer día! —dijo Tsubaki, sin soportar el suspenso de las cosas. Su gemelo le dio un coscorrón.

—En parte es verdad, pero eso no era a lo que veníamos. —confesó el azabache, acomodándose los anteojos. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. —Miwa y Rintaro están por llegar a casa. Nos pidieron que los recogiéramos del instituto. Al principio iba a venir Ukyo-nii pero, le llamaron de su trabajo.

— ¿Y Yusuke?—Subaru rebuscó a su hermano menor con la mirada.

—Aún no sale. Esperen, esperen. ¿Mi papá…y Miwa estarán allá?—pronunció Asuka, sin creer lo que oía.

Todo parecía ir muy pronto.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es genial? ¡Dijeron que tenían una sorpresa!

—Y-Ya me imagino.

* * *

_Cinco de la tarde._

— ¡Estamos en casa!—gritó Tsubaki, con Subaru agarrado por los hombros, al muy estilo ebrio escandaloso.

—No me digas, pensé que eras un holograma. —dijo Fuuto lleno de sarcasmo, pasando de largo a los recién llegados para irse al piso de arriba y encerrarse fuera del ruido que provocaban sus hermanos. Su propósito fue ofuscado por las manos de Tsubaki, despeinándole el cabello con intenciones de molestarlo.

Los presentes voltearon su vista a la puerta, sin dejar de moverse y saludando escuetamente. La mayoría de los Asahina apenas se estaban arreglando para la llegada de Rintaro y Miwa.

Kaname, siempre con su sonrisa coqueta, se acomodaba la corbata morada, al tiempo en que se ponía los zapatos; Iori cambiaba las flores con una destreza increíble y ya no llevaba el uniforme de siempre, en lugar de eso, portaba una simple camisa de rayas con los primeros botones desabrochados; Louis, ya vestido para la ocasión, arreglaba el cabello de Hikaru, mientras que el bermejo peinaba el de Wataru, el niño llevaba un trajecito de conejo y un gorrito con orejas; Masaomi, quien también estaba con ropas formales, ya menos enfermo, limpiaba y ponía un mantel en la mesa con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—preguntó Yusuke, al ver como todos sus hermanos se volvían locos.

Aquella pregunta fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso portazo.

— ¡Vayan a sus habitaciones, cámbiense de ropa y bajen rápido! —gritó Ukyo, llegando cubierto de sudor, despeinado y quitándose el saco. —Dijeron que en media hora estaban aquí, para ese entonces deben de estar listos. ¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada Fuuto? ¡Muévete! ¡Los que no están haciendo algo vayan a ayudar a Masaomi! ¡¿Por qué rayos no llega Natsume?!

—Tranquilízate, Ukyo. —dijo Masaomi, sonriendo algo preocupado a su hermano, quien estaba más que histérico intentando hacer cientos de cosas a la vez. Ni siquiera tomó aire para hablar. Como si del exorcista se tratase, el rubio se volteó lentamente hacia su hermano mayor y lo fulminó con la mirada, sacando rayos láser en todas direcciones.

—No. Hay. Tiempo. ¿Crees que en diez minutos pueda preparar la cena? ¿Crees que en cinco segundos todos estén perfectamente arreglados para recibir a nuestra madre y a Rintaro-san? ¿Crees que tengo súper poderes? ¿Eh? ¿Lo crees?—el tono demasiado calmado y la sonrisa alargada de Ukyo, hizo estremecer al castaño, retrocediendo como perro asustado para esconderse en la cocina. Reinó el silencio en la sala. El de ojos azules los miró a todos con un aura oscura. —Tienen quince minutos.

No bastó que dijera más.

Yusuke y Asuka dejaron su mochila en el gigantesco sillón rojo de la sala, demasiado paralizados para replicar, y corrieron a cambiarse el uniforme, por separado claro está.

La castaña se recargó en la puerta de su habitación y arrancó a buscar alguna prenda decente entre todo el mugrerío que tenía en sus cajones. Desde aquel incidente con Hikaru, que no había tocado sus cosas y dudaba saber combinar bien la ropa.

Sus piernas temblaron levemente.

De repente, le habían entrado unos grandes nervios al saber que conocería a la futura esposa de su padre. El cómo sería ésta, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Rintaro era demasiado enamoradizo como para quedarse ciego ante los peores defectos, podía cometer el más grande error de su vida al casarse con Miwa. Como podía ser feliz y vivir en pura dicha a lado de esa mujer. Asuka no era demasiado escrutadora, también se equivocaba. Su padre, también lo hacía. Bien podía escoger la primera opción, y en dado caso de que así fuese, la relación nada estrecha con los Asahina, se iría por la coladera.

Los primeros segundos en que se conocieran serían definitivos.

Pero, no debía ser pesimista.

La segunda opción era igual de segura que la primera.

Fue a bañarse rápidamente. Usó la secadora y se hizo una cebolla desordenada, con varios mechones sueltos. Finalmente, quedó entre usar una de las falditas o alguno de los vestidos que sobresalían entre toda la ropa de distintos colores. Tomó uno de los vestidos más discretos que pudo encontrar, de color azul marino y corte hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas oscuras con listones.

Se veía bien, debía aceptar, pero no la hacían sentir del todo cómoda... O normal. No podía caminar con esos zapatos, le dolían sus dedos del pie. Las curitas en sus rodillas la hacían ver algo ridícula, al tener un vestido lo suficientemente corto como para mostrarlas. Parecía una niña jugando a ser adulta, intentado gustarle a un chico que jamás se interesaría en ella.

Pero, aunque no le gustaran las cosas femeninas, hoy era la excepción.

Se tragó las ganas de ponerse un pijama desgastado y bajó hacia la sala.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¡Mamá quiere conocerte!—chilló Wataru, sonriendo y saltando al final de las escaleras, las orejas de conejito en su cabeza se movieron de arriba abajo. Endemoniadamente adorable.

Ese niño era su única debilidad en esa casa.

—Hola, Wataru-kun. ¿Ya han llegado?—inquirió, conteniéndose de las ganas de apapachar al niño entre sus brazos, dándole palmaditas y acariciándole los cabellos, escudriñando el lugar para ver en que podía brindar su ayuda.

— ¡No, aun no!

Asuka respondió con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño y se acercó hacia Subaru, parecía ser quien más necesitaba una mano con toda esa vajilla y cubiertos, socorriéndole para terminar más deprisa. El azabache se ruborizó al verla tan de cerca, recordando instantáneamente el color lila de su ropa interior debajo de la faldita del uniforme y asintió sin parar al ofrecimiento de la chica, taciturno, mirándola cada cierto tiempo de reojo. No tenía ningún interés sentimental por ella, pero esa imagen no se le iba de la cabeza.

Era inevitable.

Desconociendo ese dato primordial, Wataru concibió un desazón en su interior al ver como su hermano le echaba la mirada a ''su onee-chan''. Según el pequeño, Subaru se la comía con la mirada, cosa que en la vida real estaba desmedidamente fuera de lugar.

Y era el colmo, que su hermana no le proporcionara todita su atención por estar con Subaru. El niño arrugó el entrecejo. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil por alguien tan poco adonis como su hermano. Brincó hacia delante y sujetó la mano de la chica.

Wataru era un manipulador cuando quería, desde que él estaba en sus primeros meses de vida, que todos los Asahina lo sabían. Todos, menos la integrante más reciente de la familia. Y procuraba utilizar sus armas en ese momento, con todo lo que tenía. Si no por nada le nombraban en su colegio: "Wataru -miradas locas- Asahina".

— ¡Onee-chan! ¡Soy un conejito! ¿Me veo bonito?

La castaña viró hacia la inofensiva vocecita de Wataru.

Sus ojitos relumbraban más que las estrellas, con ese matiz entre la miel y el chocolate. Las mangas del trajecito le quedaban algo grandes y Wataru se cubría la boca de manera que, el puchero quedaba perfecto.

El ángulo de las cejas.

Las largas pestañas.

Los mofletes enrojecidos.

El signo de lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo.

Wataru había ganado aquella tácita guerra que él había iniciado por su cuenta.

De no ser porque no era de esas, Asuka estaría muriendo de una hemorragia nasal en esos instantes. ¡Wataru era la cosa más adorable y tierna que había visto!

—Sí, Wataru-kun. Eres un conejito muy bonito. —exclamó la chica, sonriendo y riendo dulcemente. Si, riendo. Ver a Wataru vestido de conejito era como viajar a un mundo de caramelo. —Deja que te tome una foto. Esto se lo tengo que enseñar a Tamaki.

Sacó su móvil de la mochila y apuntó con la cámara al niño frente a ella. Wataru hasta hacia poses de conejito bebé.

—Listo. Muchas gracias. —dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

—De nada, onee-chan.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Subaru miró excluido todo ese espectáculo. No necesitó hacer muchas conjeturas para darse cuenta de que su hermanito había hecho de las suyas. De nuevo.

Suspiró.

—Subaru-san, ¿Cómo acomodo esto?— en un dos por tres, Asuka volvió a ser la joven reservada de unos instantes atrás y todo vestigio de sonrisa se suprimió.

Ella misma se dio cuenta de qué tanto bajó la defensa por su debilidad maternal.

— ¿Bipolar?—soltó Subaru sin pensar.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Eh, ¡No, nada!—tuvo suerte de que la castaña estuviera de buenas.

—Dejen eso, necesito que bajen unas cosas de la camioneta. —interrumpió Masaomi, girando entre sus manos las llaves del transporte. —No son cosas pesadas, así que Asuka-san podrá ayudar con ellas.

La castaña retrocedió por acto instintivo del hombre y eso no pasó inadvertido por unos cuantos hermanos. Incluso por el propio Masaomi. Ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados, preguntándose a sí mismos el porqué de la reacción demasiado excedida.

— ¿Y dónde las pondríamos, Masaomi-san?—preguntó Asuka, con una fingida paz y diciéndose internamente que lo estaba de verdad. Aun no se acostumbraba a estar junto al castaño. Sólo eso.

Masaomi le dio las llaves a Subaru.

—Pónganlas en la barra de la cocina, si está desocupada. Si no, pues en la mesita de la sala.

—Yo les ayudo. —ofreció Louis, sonriendo.

—Gracias. —respondió Asuka con una aprobación. —Bueno, ya vamos.

Masaomi los observó alejarse, con una duda dentro de su cabeza. Una que le rondaba y picaba con insistencia desde el sábado en la noche, cuando la chica salió amedrentada de su habitación.

A pesar de la oscuridad de aquella noche, él lo vio. Los ojos abiertos de par en par de la joven, bañados por la poca luz de la ventana.

Su mano alzada en ese momento no lo ayudó a averiguar la razón.

_¿Qué hice mal?_

* * *

—Esto es lo último. —señaló Louis hacia unas cajas en el piso.

Asuka asintió, sin oírlo realmente.

La castaña pensaba en una solución a su sutil recelo hacia Masaomi. No le diría jamás lo que hizo o trató de hacer. Ni siquiera ella sabía si él intentaba algo con ella. Estaba dormido cuando todo sucedió, ¿cierto? Él era un sonámbulo ¿cierto? Así que no contaba.

No contaba.

Era como con Fuuto.

Sólo que nunca se lo esperó de alguien tan apacible como se vio Masaomi.

No tenía por qué temer.

Se aseguró de grabárselo en la cabeza.

— ¿Asuka-san?—Subaru pasó la mano repetidas veces frente a ella, pero sus ojos apuntaban al vacío. Un mechón le cayó en la mejilla y no lo volvió a acomodar dentro de su peinado, ni siquiera pareció sentirlo.

El azabache la observó durante unos segundos. Hasta que la misma imagen de tiempo atrás apareció frente a él e inevitablemente, un sonrojo se expandió hasta llegar a sus mejillas. _Maldita mentalidad de virgen._ Gruñó para sí, en su mente. Debía de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Louis, estando consiente de que los otros dos estaban en un universo muy lejano-, acomodó las cajas en la entrada de la casa mientras tarareaba una canción, ya listas para ser metidas, y tocó el hombro de Asuka, para que la chica regresara a la realidad de una vez.

—Ya hemos sacado todas las cajas, Asu-chan. —dijo Louis, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. La chica parpadeó un par de veces.

—Ah, sí. Tomaré algunas.

Subaru juró haber visto algo insólito reflejado en sus ojos. Antes de que entraran, la detuvo.

—Tienes un…—el azabache hizo gestos extraños, para indicarle que tenía un mechón suelto a lado de su rostro, pero la castaña parecía no entender muy bien a que se refería. No vio el problema en colocárselo él, así que extendió su brazo ante la mirada interrogante de Asuka. —… cabello suelto.

Y lo hizo.

Asuka le agradeció con un asentimiento y se observó en el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta de los Asahina, no obstante, la mano de Subaru aún seguía ahí. La miró con serenidad, esperando que la apartara.

— ¡Asuka!

Un hombre altísimo, de cabellos azabaches y anteojos de armazón azulado se hallaba parado detrás de ellos, un cigarro en los labios y un semblante serio, demasiado serio. Destinaba su vista hacia la mano del otro, con la mandíbula apretada y el entrecejo fruncido por los celos. Asuka lo reconoció y sonrió con gusto, ignorando aquello fácilmente.

— ¡Tama-! —en dos zancadas, el susodicho se acercó a ellos y le metió una paleta en la boca de golpe, parando su habla. Tenía un rostro de pocos amigos en su dirección.

— Vine porque Rintaro me invitó y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es con esto. Es increíble, ¿Tan rápido conseguiste un novio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? De seguro ni recordabas mi existencia ¿Cierto? —cada palabra la pronunciaba con disgusto y si las miradas matasen, Subaru ya estaría tres metro bajo tierra.

Fue entonces, que se acordó de aun tener la mano sobre el pómulo de la castaña. Pasmado, la apartó, enrojecido hasta las orejas. Que vergonzoso. _Había tocado a una chica. _Por segunda vez en su vida.

Asuka resopló, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos. Su amigo veía muchas películas y novelas baratas. Ese genio siempre lo tenía al momento en que ella o cualquier otra persona, tomaban cosas de su recamara sin pedir permiso.

Mientras más viejo, más hostil.

— ¿Cuál novio, idiota? ¡Es uno de los hijos de Miwa! Y tú no sabes si yo…—calló abruptamente, dándose cuenta del certero comentario.

Era verdad, la presencia de Tamaki le había resultado sin relevancia durante los tres días con los Asahina. Pero, no era porque se olvidara totalmente, habían sido tantas cosas en ese poco tiempo, que la noción de la realidad se veía retirada. La culpa la hizo bajar la cabeza y morderse por dentro la mejilla, degustando el sabor cereza artificial de la paleta.

—Pues está muy cariñoso ¿No?—replicó el de anteojos, con una ceja alzada. No estaba para nada entusiasmado con esa aproximación entre los dos. Por eso le dijo a Rintaro que Asuka no podía estar allí con esos…Asahina.

Subaru tuvo que detenerse a analizar el montón de sandeces que soltaba aquel desconocido que rivalizaba con el aura de Ukyo en modo cascarrabias. Él era fuerte, sabía defenderse, sin embargo, la persona era conocida de Asuka, tal vez alguien importante. Aquello lo frenaba.

Louis sólo observaba lejanamente, por si las cosas se volvían algo locas con ese chico extraño. Su mente le decía que no debía inmiscuirse en esos asuntos, pero no podía dejar que su hermanito y su Asu-chan tuviesen problemas por ese. Tejiendo ideas para no llevar las cosas a mayores, el de cabellos cenizos sonreía tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? S-Sólo la estaba ayudando. —intentó decir Subaru, ante el suceso malentendido. No comprendía las aprensiones tan agresivas y sin cimiento. Mala idea.

— ¿A qué? ¿Estabas viendo si besaba bien? De seguro te atrae y es una maldita excusa. ¡Ese tipo de escenas son de lo más repugnante!

Cualquier cosa que explicase el azabache, sería tentación para más insultos por el chico de anteojos.

Asuka y Subaru lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios en una línea recta. El basquetbolista se sentía de lo más ofendido por el comentario lleno de celos, y la castaña trataba de contener las ganas de golpear al único hombre con el que convivió a excepción de Rintaro. No podía permitir que la situación se saliera de control.

Si, ella podía ser hasta ese punto distraída e inconscientemente herir a su compañero por no dignarse a llamarlo cada cuando, pero, su futuro hermanastro no había hecho nada malo como para ser despreciado de esa manera. Le molestó la forma en que se expresó sin conocerlo siquiera.

— Te equivocas, Suba-chan no es así. Creo que te estas excediendo con tus conjeturas, muchacho. Por lo que dices, eres un invitado, por favor guarda respeto. Estas en nuestra entrada. Y si no te gustan esas escenas, allá está la parada del autobús. —señaló hacia unas calles atrás. Louis surgió al rescate. Hasta él podía hartarse cuando faltaban al respeto tan insoportablemente. Sus ojos fulguraban en molestia, la sonrisa era amenazante.

Al parecer, tal comentario lastimó al chico.

—No me quedo porque quiera, Rintaro-san me dijo que viniera. —gruñó Tamaki, cruzándose de brazos y agachando la vista. Cada que no tenía elección, inflaba los mofletes. Algo cómico, ya que aún mantenía el cigarrillo y era como un adulto intentando ser un niño. —Mira como son conmigo, Asuka. No nos hemos visto en casi un mes y así me tratas…

Por unos milisegundos, la mirada del chico se volvió llena de desilusión, algo que le hizo sentirse culpable. La castaña estaba a punto de contestarle para consolarlo, cuando Masaomi salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la camioneta, colocándose una bata blanca y hablando por teléfono mientras corría desesperado. Con un ademán, le pidió las llaves a Subaru, el cual se las dio sin chistar, sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

— ¡Díganle a Ukyo que me llamaron del hospital, pero que intentaré llegar a tiempo para ver a Rintaro y a nuestra madre!—gritó, arrancando el auto y dando de reversa.

Los cuatro lo miraron en silencio, hasta que sólo se vio una cosita chiquita. Masaomi los hizo tranquilizar el enojo con su manera tan salvaje de salir hacia el trabajo. Les dejó lo más difícil del mundo: ''Decirle a Ukyo que uno de los hermanos no estaría hasta después de la cena''. La castaña exhaló, miró al azabache basquetbolista y a Louis, caminando hasta la puerta de la casa. Agarró unas cuantas cajas y, ya estando por entrar, se giró hacia Subaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo le digo si quieres, tal vez explota menos. —el chico asintió, esperando que su hermano mayor fuese más dulce con ella por ser Asuka. Después, la chica volteó hacia Tamaki, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro un poco decaído. No le gustaba enojarse con él. — Yo estaba feliz porque llegaste, pero atacaste de la nada. Puedes entrar cuando quieras. —y agrandó la sonrisa.

Cuando se trataba de Tamaki, Asuka perdonaba rápido.

* * *

— ¿Él es tu primo?—preguntó Tsubaki, examinando al azabache que lo observaba con molestia. Era una grata y gran sorpresa que los integrantes aumentaran para la hora de la cena. Tal vez así, Ukyo no se molestaría tanto.

Fuuto, Yusuke, Iori y Kaname, se encontraban sentados en la sala principal, atendiendo al joven invitado que llegó minutos atrás. Los demás hermanos aún tenían cosas que hacer. La castaña podía sentir la incómoda atmosfera que los rodeaba a todos, incluso hasta Tsubaki.

—Primo segundo. —contestó Asuka, sentada en el sillón de la sala. A su lado, estaban Iori y Tamaki, el primero con aura demasiado agradable y el último matando a todos con la mirada.

—Y mejor amigo. —añadió Tamaki, pasando el brazo por el hombro de la chica.

Los Asahina notaron el aire posesivo.

—Está guapo. —confesó Hikaru, aplaudiendo los buenos gustos de su hermanastra. El receptor se sonrojó levemente.

—Pero… ¿No estás muy juntito? Digo, eres su primo nada más. Algo me dice que tu no-

— ¿Qué dices, Yusuke? No creo que este tipo sea demasiado estúpido como para no hacer un movimiento en dieciséis años. —exclamó Fuuto, sonriendo engreídamente y moviéndose como un experto en el tema. Más de uno de sus hermanos lo vieron divertidos, sabiendo el expediente amoroso del chico de cabellos cobrizos. —A menos que crea la insulsa idea de que puede conseguir a la chica siendo el amigo. Sólo te irás a la friendzone.

—Uy, sí. Tú nunca has tenido novia. —rió Kaname, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— ¡E-Es porque no quiero, no porque me falten mujeres!

—Ya, ya. Dejen de hablar sobre eso enfrente del invitado. —dijo Ukyo. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Bueno, apenas iba entrando. Al contrario de tiempo atrás, ya estaba de lo más calmado con los deberes. Hermanos listos, casa lista, comida lista. Todo bien, ¿Por qué no sonreír tranquilamente?—Están por llegar.

— ¿Te lo dijeron por teléfono?

—Sí, madre habló hace cinco minutos. Espero que por lo menos Masaomi los alcance a saludar. ¡Nos faltan dos Asahina! De veras, no entiendo como esos dos no pueden darle un descanso al trabajo. —exclamó afligido. Azusa asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía su hermano mayor.

—Natsume, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, me marcó segundos después de nuestra madre, diciendo que su jefe lo llenó de trabajo a último momento.

—Hay que ser comprensivos, a Ukyo-nii también le llegó trabajo hace una hora. —opinó Iori. Él sólo estudiaba pero, se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hacían sus hermanos por vivir cómodamente como lo hacían en la actualidad.

El rubio suspiró.

—Ya sé, pero esta cena era importante.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Subaru, al azabache simplemente le comentaron que comerían todos juntos.

—No me dijeron.

—Imouto-chan, ¿No será que tienes otra hermanita escondida?—le dijo Kaname, haciéndose un espacio entre su hermano y la castaña. Asuka, quien se había mantenido conversando con Tamaki, alzó la vista al oír la voz del monje muy cerca de ella.

—Hasta donde sé, era hija única hace dos semanas. —murmuró. —Mi padre ama las sorpresas, de una vez los prevengo. Es muy capaz de decir que Miwa-san está embarazada.

Todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos y asustados.

— ¡No puede! ¡A su edad un embarazo es de alto riesgo!—chilló Ukyo.

— ¡Otro hermano sería genial!

— ¡Claro que no, Tsubaki!, aunque si fuera verdad lo amaríamos mucho. —apuntó Azusa, para no ser malinterpretado.

—Pero… ¿Y si sale niña?—sondeó Hikaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Asu-chan no sería la única futura princesa de esta casa. —contestó Louis.

—No, gracias. Odiaría ser una princesa, usan muchos vestidos.

— ¡Asuka! Vámonos juntos, lejos de estos locos. —Tamaki la jaló hacia la puerta, desorientado por la forma de ser de los Asahina.

—Ya me acostumbré en unos días, no te preocupes. —retrocedió ella. Pero, más por el tener que caminar que por realmente querer quedarse.

— ¡Suelta a mi onee-chan!, ¡Ella vive aquí!

Wataru saltó encima del azabache, se abrazó con brazos y piernas, y mordió la piel que tuviese al alcance de sus dientes. La castaña se alarmó e intentó que lo soltara, sin embargo, el niño mordía con más fuerza y su amigo se quejaba de dolor. Además de Ukyo y Azusa, ninguno de los demás hermanos se paró a ayudar, con temor de ser agredidos también.

— Wataru celoso da miedo. —masculló Yusuke.

—Eso debió doler. —Tsubaki hizo una mueca, sintiendo que le pegaban a él.

—Yo digo que Wataru gana. —se burló Fuuto, al ver que el niño no cedía por más que Ukyo le gritara que se zafara, incluso se había agarrado también de los cabellos.

—Apuesto que imouto-chan se molesta con Wataru.

—Yo que lo toma por algo sin importancia.

—El que pierda hará lo que el otro quiera por… cinco días.

—Trato. —el ídolo y el monje, cerraron su juego.

— ¡Wataru, suéltate!

— ¡No quiero! ¡Se la quiere llevar!

— ¡No me llevará a ningún lado!

Aun si lo negaba, muy en el fondo le divertía ver cómo había reaccionado Wataru con Tamaki, a la vez, se conmovía al saber que el pequeño no quería que ella se fuera. Así que realmente no hacía nada porque se bajara de la espalda de su amigo, es más, hasta le ayudaba.

Con todo ese alboroto, ninguno de los chicos pudo notar las presencias detrás de ellos, los cuales, miraban la escena asombrados. Una voz femenina, habló entre todo el mar de voces.

— ¡Silencio!

Miwa fruncía el ceño frente a sus hijos y colocó los brazos como jarra en su cintura. Rintaro la seguía atrás, con una sonrisa congelada. Miró a su hija y vio como ella lo veía molesta, supo que aún no lo perdonaba por lo de la ropa, si bien él le dijo que había sido Miwa.

—M-Mamá…

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Compórtense, mocosos! ¡Aunque algunos sean mayores de edad todavía puedo castigarlos!... ¿Por qué mi bebé está arriba de Tamaki-kun?—exclamó Miwa. Al instante, Wataru se bajó de la espalda del azabache y corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mami… se quiere llevar a onee-chan. —gimoteó, escondiendo su rostro en las piernas de ella.

Lo miró, confundida por las palabras de su hijo más pequeño. Los demás hermanos estaban congelados e intentaban digerir que su madre estaba ahí con ellos, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. También, se encontraban un poco asustados por ver por primera vez a su futuro padrastro, ¿Qué tal si era un hombre con complejo de dictador machista? Ukyo y Hikaru, eran los únicos que lo conocían en persona, los demás, sólo sabían que se llamaba Rintaro Hinata.

Ah, y que tenía una hija que vivía con ellos.

— ¿Qué? Nadie se quiere llevar a Asu… ¡Asuka!—gritó, sonrojada.

¿Cómo se le había pasado algo tan importante como conocer a la hija de su futuro esposo? Rápidamente, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, fue hacia Rintaro y le quitó su bolso, ya que muy caballeroso se lo pidió a cuidar. Vio que el maquillaje no se hubiera corrido y el cabello estuviese intacto. Perfecta.

— ¡Dios mío!, ¡Debí parecer una bruja! ¿Me veo bien, cariño? ¡Y no me mientas que tengo espejo en el bolso!

Rintaro rió, igualmente sonrojado.

—Te ves preciosa, Miwa. —dijo, antes de besarla dulcemente delante de todos. Miwa le sonrió y pasó sus manos por su cuello en un abrazo.

—Bueno, mamá, esto…—dijeron los Asahina, incómodos por ver a su madre de esa manera.

— ¡Oh! Si, lo siento. A mí…

La rubia giró su rostro hacia Asuka, quien se encontraba congelada en su lugar y sonrojada como un tomate, se le veía demasiado nerviosa. _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala_. Se dijo mentalmente al ver que la hermosa mirada azulina de Miwa se posaba en ella. Sin duda, ella era una de las mujeres más preciosas que había visto en su vida. Su cabello era dorado como el sol y sus ojos azules como el inmenso mar, era, la persona con más fulgor en el mundo.

—Hola. —murmuró Asuka.

—Hola. —repitió Miwa, con las mejillas carmesíes.

Ambas se observaron en silencio, ninguna sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Ninguna rompía el contacto visual.

Aquella mujer parecía la perfección misma, Asuka supo inmediatamente que no encontraría problemas con el matrimonio. Sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que no todo era perfección en la vida, no se expresaba, más podía saberlo sin palabras. Recelosa, desconfiada al exterior y lo que le indicaba su mente, se mantuvo escéptica a la idea de que las cosas serían felices. Tal vez, Miwa escondía su verdadera personalidad.

Sólo esperaba estar equivocada.

* * *

**Extra 04. (N/A: si es el número cuatro, ¿verdad? Disculpen que sea despistada)**

Érase una vez, en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano, un hámster de nombre Hamtaro. Aquel animalito de anaranjadas orejas y grandes ojos, vivía en un bosque hechizado junto al sargento Levi Ravioli. Juntos, se encontraban en la legión de Pocahontas y aniquilaban a sangre fría caracoles come-gente.

Un día, cuando Hamtaro estaba solo con Kuroko Tetsuya, su hada padrina, un monstruo de gigantes y aterradores tentáculos, tomó a Hamtaro de sus orejitas y le comió las tripas. Jean Horse Face, una mariposa que veía todo a lo lejos, corrió a pedir ayuda a su amante, Maruco Bodoto. Más no supo, que a los pocos segundos, Slenderman vomitó los huesos del roedor, pues Hamtaro estaba podrido por dentro.

Y todos fueron felizmente devorados por el Slender.

Fin.

* * *

_**¡Acabé! ¿Saben? Creo que cada vez hago los capítulos más largos. Pero bueno, ya qué. Para ser sincera****s, no estoy satisfecha con éste cap, siento que quedé limitada, quería poner más palabras pero no pude u_u ****Estoy en la etapa de que todo lo que hago siento que no lo hago bien**_. _**En estos momentos, siento que la cabeza está a punto de explotarme, me duele tanto… quiero llorar. Y no soy de las que lloran por eso. **_

_**Éste extra fue hecho por mi hermanito Aza, no tengo ni idea de porqué esa historia, sólo me encargué de embellecerla un poco. Pero el contenido es exclusivo de él. Es un extraño crossover de SnK, Hamtaro y no sé qué más.**_

_**No pregunten como se le ocurrió todo eso, pero él me pidió que lo pusiera :B **_

_**Por cierto, quisiera decir que a partir de ahora tardaré mucho, MUCHO más para actualizar ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la Universidad… Omaiga, estoy creciendo TnT**_

_**Para finalizar, me gustaría agradecer por sus reviews y quienes han puesto a favoritos o follows, y a los lectores fantasmas (: por darse tiempo de leer la historia. De veras, muchas gracias. **_

_**Si no contesto algunos reviews, no es porque los ignore, repito, me da mucha pena contestar, aunque hago el esfuerzo por hacerlo c:**_

_**Finalmente, si les he hecho spam alguna vez, me disculpo. Nunca lo haré de nuevo, para cuando me di cuenta, vi que podían tomarlo como spam. Lo siento):**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Capítulo 06 ¿Qué sorpresa? (Parte 01)

_**¡Volví! Después de 234863 años xD **_

_**Me gustaría ofrecerles una sincera disculpa, ya que algunos "problemillas" personales sacaron toda la motivación e inspiración de mi sistema. Quedé seca, y por ende, no actualicé nada de nada. Sé que no es una excusa válida, pero esto es lo único que puedo decir para justificar mi falta. Perdón, lo siento mucho. **_

_**Ahora, puede que ya nadie lea esto porque, God, fue mucho tiempo sin subir un nuevo capítulo. Pero ahora, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo**_

_**Si alguien ve esto, espero que no me mate. **_

_**Gracias por seguir aquí, si ese es el caso. **_

_**Bro Con no es mío, Asuka y Tamaki sí.**_

_**Pd 01: He decidido hacer este capítulo por partes, para no dejarlas con las ganas por más tiempo. ¿Qué más les digo? Disculpen por los errores ortográficos, la aburrida historia y la sensualidad de Tama-chan, en la próxima parte les daré un sepsi dibujo de él que hoy hice, pero como no está a la mano...**_

_**Pd 02: Porfa, no ignoren esto: "estoy abierta a cualquier idea para continuar la historia." Hasta ahora creo que ha ganado Yusuke en la votación así que... Incluso puede haber una escenita "linda" entre él y Asuka. Nada fuerte **_e.e

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**Capítulo 06. ¿Qué sorpresa?**__【__Parte 01__】_

La noche había caído, todos cenaban tranquilos en la residencia. Los nervios anteriores se habían disipado rápidamente y todos mantenían una amena conversación...

Mentira. Vil mentira.

Como si eso fuese a pasar en aquellas paredes y MÁS con los hermanos Asahina. Incluso la esperanza de Ukyo, para que todo resultara de lo lindo, estaba ya en su última gota. Más con lo que los hermanos le hicieron al pobre invitado de sus padres.

Mientras Asuka iba por hielo, Tamaki lloriqueaba. Sí, lloraba. Y como nena.

¿Gracias a quién...o a quiénes? Ni para que la pregunta. Si con sólo ver como Tsubaki se arrodillaba implorando perdón por parte de Ukyo, era suficiente.

— ¿Te duele?—había preguntado Wataru.

—No, fíjate que me encanta ser golpeado con una patata que, sólo Dios sabe de dónde la sacaron, y también resbalar con limonada. Sí, adoro con todo el corazón la sensación de deslizarme por el suelo como un pingüino sobre el hielo. —rumió éste, entre sollozos. Se sorbió la nariz, y fue con la única castaña de esa habitación. Asuka soltó un leve suspiro, y siguió buscando algo para aliviar el dolor de su primo, con una bolsita de hielo en la mano y ungüento, ignorando por completo que este se había pegado como chicle a su cintura.

Wataru no entendió el tono en que lo dijo... Sólo pensó que a ese chico le gustaba mucho sufrir.

Y era como él dijo (referente a Tamaki, no a Wataru). En un periodo de media hora, en lo que los mayores les servían la comida a sus padres y a los más pequeños, y Asuka hacía su intento de presentación, con los nervios comiéndola y tropezándose con cada cosa que había, las cosas cambiaron a esta catástrofe.

La castaña lo justificaba con el exuberante número de hijos en esa familia. En las películas era normal ese tipo de problemitas, así que ya se familiarizaba un poco con el asunto.

—Ay, qué cosas. Menos diez puntos. — dijo Fuuto, con una sonrisa demasiado... Burlesca. Que novedad.

Los Asahina lo miraron extrañados. ¿Eran algún tipo de juego que desconocían?

— ¿Menos diez puntos? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Azusa en el lugar de todos.

—Sí, el nivel de conquista consiste en acumular cierto puntaje a favor con una chica. En este caso, del uno al cien, creo que tiene un cuarenta, y de esos cuarenta, cada que la haces enojar o te humillas, se te quitan diez. —afirmó el "experto".

La chica alcanzó a oír eso, sin comprender exactamente por qué Fuuto hablaba sobre puntaje a favor con una chica. Sin embargo, algo en su voz le fastidió un poco. Como si sintiera que debía llevarle la contraria a todo lo que dijera, aún si él tuviese la razón. Regresó al sillón y prosiguió con ponerle algún bálsamo en la frente al chicle que tenía pegado. Asuka se alzó un poco para mirar bien el golpe, estaba muy grande y algo rojizo, el rostro de los dos quedó muy cerca. Todos notaron el sonrojo del chico, a excepción de ella, que estaba más ocupada en untar la pomada sin lastimarle. Sólo la hemorragia nasal de Tamaki los separó... Y la mano de Tsubaki.

— ¡Okey! ¡Suficiente!, estas muy cerca. —exclamó el peliblanco. No podía decir que no le había molestado como el azabache miraba a la castaña, porque sería engañarse. Celos de hermanastro, claro. —Ve a buscar otra florecita, ésta vivirá virgen hasta las cuarenta.

— ¿Qué? Es mucho tiempo. —chilló Rintaro, entrando a la sala junto a una nerviosa Miwa, tomados de la mano.

Al escuchar aquel comentario de su padre, inconscientemente presionó con mucha fuerza el chichón.

— ¡Papá!—gritó Asuka, enrojecida. Logró comportarse al ver que Miwa se encontraba presente, sería demasiado vergonzoso que la viera hecha una furia. Tamaki dejó salir un quejido, obteniendo la atención de la chica. — Oh, lo siento, Tama-chan.

—_"No te preocupes, si eres tú, hasta dejo que me pisotees... P-Porque yo... t-te a-am-..."—_poniendo su mano en la boca del chico, Hikaru calló a Fuuto, quien había imitado la voz del otro. Y, acercándose a su oído, susurró para que sólo él oyera:

—_No arruines el juego en sus inicios, Fuuto-kun._

— ¿Eh?—el chico no entendió aquel mensaje, ¿Juego? El único que conocía era el suyo.

—Luego te digo.

—Ya quiero comer. —se quejó el pequeño Wataru, haciendo un puchero. Miwa y Asuka se contuvieron de chillar enternecidas.

— ¡Vayamos a comer!, que Masaomi se vaya a la chinita si no viene a tiempo. Yo también me muero por probar lo que preparé. —dijo Ukyo, sonriendo. Si el mismo sabía que debía de estar delicioso.

Guió a todos hacia el comedor y sentó a Tamaki lo más lejos que podía de Tsubaki, si era posible, cada uno en los extremos de la mesa. Estando ya todo bien, aun después de haber dicho eso, le guardó un espacio a su hermano.

—Padres, tengo entendido que tenían que decirnos algo sumamente importante. —comentó Kaname, tomando una apariencia muy madura frente a estos. Bueno, en sí era maduro, pero Asuka no estaba muy acostumbrada a verlo así de serio. Por dios, llevaba sólo unos días con él.

La sonrisa de Miwa se hizo todavía más grande y comenzó a aplaudir, como recordando algo que había pasado de largo por completo. Rintaro le siguió con el gesto y se tomaron de las manos como pareja, dispuestos a compartir tal información.

—Lo que teníamos que decirles, lo hemos hablado por días, ya que esto es algo que se debe de planear de forma segura. Me siento avergonzada por haber hecho que Asuka-chan se transfiriera tan repentinamente que… esta vez queremos la opinión grupal. Lo que deseamos es estar todos de acuerdo. ¿Está bien?—habló la rubia, con una mirada llena de esperanza a una afirmación por parte de sus hijos y nueva hija. Gracias a dios, para ella, que todos asintieron y estuvieron bien con lo que dijo.

Aunque lo que venía era lo que interesaba.

—Queremos pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos, estrechar lazos. Algunos ya están creciditos, pero nunca es demasiado tarde. Asuka, no he sido el padre ejemplar. —los ojos esmeralda de su padre, brillaban con un poco de tristeza y culpa. Ella siempre le reprochaba, no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía, ya que Rintaro siempre lo tapaba riéndose como si no pasara nada. Rápidamente, cambió su mirada para que no lo notasen. —He sido muy descuidado contigo, y no recuerdo la última vez que pasamos tiempo de padre e hija. Quiero ser un diferente padre... Cuando decidí decirte de mí boda, te hice una promesa.

Aquello pensó jamás oírlo.

Asuka había estado cavilando que sólo en palabra vacías. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, al momento en que su padre avisó de la cena. El antiguo Rintaro nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Su padre quería cambiar por ella, y ella quería ser buena hija para él. Sin embargo, su personalidad no se lo permitía. Iba en contra de su forma tan orgullosa de no decir cosas cursis a su padre. La costumbre, vaya.

—Queremos cambiar. Tampoco he estado mucho tiempo aquí, mis amores. Cometí el error de no estar lo suficientemente con ustedes, mantengo la esperanza de poder lograr un cambio ahora. —musitó Miwa con suavidad, temiendo los resultados de sus palabras.

Los Asahina se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y recordando sus días sin figura materna (Ukyo no contaba). No fueron lo mejor, pero no iban a quejarse toda la vida. Ellos amaban a su madre, y eran conscientes de su sacrificio. Digo, eran trece*, parirlos a todos era demasiado doloroso como para que no los quisiera. —Ahora, Rintaro y yo estamos juntos. Y, aunque aún no hemos confirmado nuestro amor ante la iglesia, estamos seguros de que este paso es adecuado darlo ahora.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro y se sonrojó por pensar en la boda. Quedaba poco tiempo.

Rintaro siguió hablando por ella.

—En resumen, como hemos investigado que para algunos de ustedes hay unas "vacaciones" entre el ciclo escolar de los que aún estudian. ¿Qué les parecería unas vacaciones en la playa? Son después de la boda, casi dos semanas después y a nosotros, que teníamos programada la luna de miel para ese entonces, nos sería preferible a algo común. —propuso. Él mismo habló con los maestros para asegurar esas vacaciones, y verificar si el viajar afectaría en algo a sus hijos en caso de algún problema. Sólo en caso de que accedieran. También había buscado datos sobre el trabajo de los mayores y si es que era posible que faltasen. Como era en el caso de Masaomi, algunos la tenían difícil. —Pasamos demasiado tiempo uno a lado del otro, nuestros días siempre son una luna de miel. Así que, como queríamos estar con ustedes, se nos ocurrió esto.

—... ¿Qué les parece, chicos...y chica?—murmuró la rubia, demasiada sangre en la cabeza por escuchar a su prometido la haría colapsar. —Por cierto, Tamaki-kun también está cordialmente invitado. Siempre será un gusto que esté con nosotros.

El típico silencio inundó el comedor, todos miraban el plato, pensativos. Asuka estaba entre el sentimentalismo y la faceta de "sólo me cae bien Wataru" que tenía en esa residencia. Su padre sacaba el lado que la hacía querer llorar de tantas emociones. Ser fría con él, ser amable, o sentir culpa por no hacer más que reprocharle todo lo que hacía. Qué embrollo.

Los Asahina tenía un asunto parecido, su madre se sentía con mucha culpa, por cosas que ellos nunca le echaron en cara. No querían hacerla sentir mal, ellos entendía. Sabían cuánto se esforzaba. Era un ejemplo para ellos. ¿Acaso el no reprochar hizo que lo mal interpretara? Miwa tal vez sentía que tenían una distancia lo suficientemente cruel como para que a ellos no les importara si estaba o no.

Y no podían dejar su trabajo así como así, por más que quisieran esas vacaciones.

Los estudiantes estaban salvados, más los mayores no tanto.

Probablemente algo malo pasaría si Ukyo desatendiera uno de sus casos; si Masaomi (quien aún no llegaba) no estaba en el hospital, sus pacientes del área de pediatría no contarían con su ayuda, la playa estaba lejos del hospital; Azusa y Tsubaki no tenían problemas, podían llevar el trabajo allá y usar ese tiempo para ensayar; Hikaru y Louis podían pedir vacaciones adelantadas y aprovechar el tiempo, lo mismo para Kaname; Fuuto, el único estudiante que trabajaba, tal vez no fuese… o tal vez sí.

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. —expresó Ukyo. —No creo que haya algún problema, yo le digo a Natsume y a Masaomi sobre esto.

La pareja presente sonrió con alegría y alivio.

_Aceptaron._

—Y mamá…—dijo Louis, levantándose hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y levantando los labios con dulzura. —Nosotros entendemos. —y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Sí, somos los mejores hijos. —siguió Yusuke.

— ¡Wataru es el mejor! ¡Les gano a todos, ancianos!

—Ya quisieras, niño. Yo soy la estrella de la familia. —habló el ídolo. Y después, asimiló lo que dijo, no quedando muy satisfecho. —E-Espera… ¿A quién llamas anciano? Sólo te llevo cinco años. — él era Fuuto Asahina, nunca tendría canas, ni siquiera arrugas.

—Para mí lo eres. —contestó Wataru, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándole lengua.

—Si voy a ser un anciano, quiero ser uno que tenga mucha energía. —dijo Subaru, imaginándose en un futuro como un jugador de baloncesto, a pesar de la vejez.

—Yo digo que si alguno de aquí lo es, Iori queda para el papel. Se la pasa cuidando las flores como una abuelita, nada más le faltan los gatos. —burló Yusuke.

—Cállate, que tú eres teñido. —le ordenó Fuuto, por el simple hecho de que no le agradaba que su hermano hablara.

El de cabellos cenizos alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre y frunció levemente el ceño, indignado. No se quejó, pero sí que le dio un buen sopapo a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Asuka pensaba en la facilidad con la que cambiaban de tema. Casi le daban ganas de meterse a la plática, gritarles que volvieran a lo del viaje y que Miwa no paraba de llorar.

—Soy una patata que avienta patatas. —el peliblanco infló las mejillas e intentó abrazar a la castaña, quien se sentaba a un lado. Y en realidad intentó, porque no lo logró. Tamaki le saltó encima antes de que pudiera.

— ¡No la toques!—gruñó como perro. Recibió un pellizco por parte de la chica.

—Yo puedo defenderme sola, gracias. —le murmuró, entre molesta y divertida. Miró hacia los Asahina que discutían cada vez más fuerte y luego a Miwa, la mujer lloriqueaba por las hermosas palabras de su hijo Louis, abrazada de Rintaro. — ¡Oigan! —vociferó, consiguiendo la atención de los locos peleoneros.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron al unísono, girando el rostro también al mismo tiempo. Escalofriante.

—Su mamá está llorando.

—Oh… ¿Qué? ¡M-Mami, no llores!


	8. Lean, por favor

_**¡Hola! Escribo desde mi celular para decirles que:**_

1.- Lamento mucho no actualizar con frecuencia. Me han pasado muchas cosas que,sinceramente, me quitan las ganas de escribir. Díganme, ¿A quién no le entristece que el único lugar donde sentía que pertenecía, ahora la hace sentir como una desconocida? Pero eso es otra cosa, además de que la universidad absorbe mis energías.

2.- Otra razón es, que mi **Ipod,** el bebé donde escribía todo, absolutamente TODO, murió hace unos dos meses, y no tengo como escribir. Mi celular se traba un montón y es muy estresante. Y para colmo, no tengo compu. Así que tengo que estar a modo caracol intentando escribir.

3.- No voy a dejar la historia. No soy tan... tan... ustedes saben xD Nunca he planeado dejarla... bueno, si, pero ya no. Y no planeo hacerlo.

4 - Lo siento, de nuevo.

5.- Ya tengo la mitad del capitulo escrita, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo suba. Tengo las pilas renovadas y todo :D así que no escaparán de mí. Muajajajajajajja (?)

_Más que nada, esto es para dar señales de vida. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y reviews, además de quienes ponen en favoritos uwu me ponen happy. _

_Saludos! Cuidense mucho muchito. _

_Con cariño suculento._

_Taniyama-Aoi _


End file.
